


sunshine

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Even doesnt believe in love, Falling In Love, Gay scene, Happy Ending, Isak is persistant, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Queer as Folk, Slow Burn, Smut, Virgin Isak, a bit - Freeform, experienced Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: queer as folk au.revolves around 29 year old Even who has a reputation in the gay scene of Oslo  and he can have whoever he wants and doesn't believe in love. 17 year old virgin Isak sleeps with Even on one night and is convinced he's meant to be with Even and can't get enough of him and shows him love is possible





	1. first sight

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm finally starting this, a bit nervous because this show is everything to me and there's so much that happens in the show, I want to do it justice.  
> If you've seen the show, just know  
> -there won't be a Mel and Lindsay in this story, probably not a Debbie either  
> \- And because there's no Mel and Linds, Brian(Even) will not have a baby  
> \- The slow burn will be much less than it was in the actual show.  
> \- Even will not have a relationship with anyone like Brian and Michael had, it will he similar with Magnus but not the yearning and kissing aspect  
> \- And this fic will not go into the personal lives of Even and Isaks friends, because there's already a lot to the plot so just gonna highlight even and isaks story and their friends just support the plot.  
> \- Also, I haven't written the rest of the story so I'm winging this but I'm proud of this chapter and it's a good start i think, enjoy!

In the city of Oslo existed a dynamic friend group. They thrived off of late nights out at the well known gay club, Babylon, hooking up with hot guys and relishing in their passing  youth.

There was Magnus. Magnus is bisexual. Though, he has yet to date a guy, he has no problem hopping into bed with men. He was the type who wanted what he couldnt have, standards too high for his bravery. He worked in a law firm, suited up by day, strapping up by night.

And there was Mahdi. Mahdi wasnt gay but it so happened all of his best friends were and he always found himself at gay clubs with them every night. Mahdi had recently gotten out of a long term relationship of five years so the boys werent letting him wallow in his pity and were bringing him out every night, so he enjoyed the music, the shows and his friends making absolute fools out of themselves.

And then there was Even Bech Næsheim.

Anyone who was gay, lived in Oslo and was a club goer knew who Even was. His name was heard all through gay clubs in Oslo. In bath houses. In the streets of queer neighborhoods. Everyone knew who he was and everyone wanted to fuck him. He had this  _fuck everything, I want what I want, I dont love_  lifestyle that everyone was obsessed and intrigued by which is why every time Even goes out with his friends, they are stuck waiting for him to finish getting done off by someone in the backrooms of the gay club of Babylon.

Mahdi and Magnus are posted up on the other side of Babylon, impatiently waiting,

"When do you think he'll be done? I have work tomorrow" Mahdi sighs looking at his watch.

"Who knows with him?" Magnus shrugs. And as if Even had some kind of frequency sent to him, he came walking out, leather jacket, hair slicked back, "Ready to go?" He questions.

Mahdi rolls his eyes as they walk to Even's car. As they are about to hop in the back seat, they noticed Even has halted. They follow his gaze and sees he's staring straight at a boy in a jean jacket, posted on a brick wall and Even wastes no time in walking over to this guy.

Mahdi and Magnus are muttering to themselves about how Even even has the stamina to be going after another guy after just getting sucked off and really, they should be used to this by now but it never ceases to amaze them.

When Even reaches the guy, he was looking at, he towers over him a bit. He's inches shorter than him, brownish, full curly hair, porcelain skin, reeking of innocence. Even post his arm on the brick wall the cute boy is standing against, boxing him in.

"What have you been up to?" Even ask licking his lips.

"Nothing, just cruising the area." He smoothly plays off as if this isnt his first time in the gay district and he's not out trying to find a hot guy to hook up with for the first time and that he was shitting bricks before he left his house against his parent's orders.

"Where you heading now?" Even questions.

"Nowhere special." He shrugs.

"I can change that." Even proposed raising his brows. Next thing, you know the boy is sitting passenger seat of his jeep, Mahdi and Magnus on the side of the road.

"Dude, we have to get home, we have work in the morning." Magnus calls.

Even hands them 40, "See ya boys." He snarkly says as he drives off.

.

When they arrive at Even's place, Isak is stunned by the layout. It's a loft, a one person loft is fucking expensive as hell in Oslo and he wonders what this guy does to be doing so well. Its all brick walls, different European branded furniture all throughout. Across from the metal door is the bedroom, two steps up from the main floor. As Isak loses his distraction of the place, he turns towards Even who is already shirtless, chugging a bottle of water.

"You alright?" He ask him.

Isak hides his nerves and folds his lips in, nodding. Even slowly begins to unbutton his pants as Isak chokes out, "I..uh....I really like your place. The kitchen..uh the kitchen is nice."

"Mhmm. Its pretty efficient." Even teases, kicking off his jeans. "So are you coming or going? Or coming  _and then_  going?"

Isak nervously flicks with the corner of his finger nail. He doesnt know what the hell he got himself into, his heart feels like its in his ass and his nerves are jumping out of his chest but he suppresses that and strides over, kissing the older man. His jean jacket and flannel are being ripped off by the second and Isak is already moaning, eager to see where the night goes. Even pulls back and starts kissing up and down his neck, diving his hand into the back of his pants, pushing them down, squeezing his bum.

Even picks him up and takes him up to his bed, lying him down. Not even 5 minutes past and both boys are compeltely stripped of any clothing, Even sitting on Isaks stretched out legs, stroking him.

Isak's body is contracting, his moans are picking up, he feels a tightness in his chest when Even says, "Dont cum yet."

He strokes a couple more times before Isak is pushing his hand off, "Im sorry." He apologizes. "I..I um was going to."

Even nods running his hand up and down Isaks chest, "So what do you like to do?"

"Do? Um I like parties and uh..Fifa. Fifa is good." He nervously chuckles.

Even humorously laughs himself, "I meant in bed."

"Oh." What does a virgin like to do in bed? Isak thinks to himself. "Everything." He answers.

"Are you top or bottom?"

"Top. I mean both." He blurts out.

Even nods, giving a sort of impressed look, "Hmm, versatile then."

Isak nods innocently, "And ambidetrix. Growing up, I could never figure out what hand to throw with."

"Fascinating." Even responds sarcastically. "Do you like to rim?"

"Yes." He replies all too eagerly. "Its the best."

"Yeah?" He ask with raised brows. "Then get to it."

Isak awkwardly looks away, "What do I do?" Even chuckles in realization of the boy not knowing what to do as his phone goes off. He reaches for it off the bedside table and answers. As hes on the phone, he begins stroking Isak again. The boy is too fucking inexperienced to last or hold out so he's getting close again and he really doesnt want to interrupt the guy on the phone. He's already made enough of an ass out of himself. He lightly touches Evens thigh to get his attention but the man is too wrapped up in his conversation but Isak is getting closer, his toes curling and his cock jerking and soon he is moaning and shooting everywhere."

"Fuck." Even curses wiping his sheets. "Why the hell didnt you tell me you were about to finish? Messed up my new sheets."

"Im really sorry. I tried." He apologizes. "Im really sorry. On the other line, Isak assumes the person ask what happened and Even replies, "Just some guy. Whats your name again?"

And Isak's whole world drops. He feels so worthless, "Isak." He answers. Even leaves the bedroom for the call, and comes back about 10 minutes later. "Everything okay?" Isak weakly smiles.

"Fine, hands and knees." He commands and Isak nervously gets into position. "You have an amazing ass." Even compliments as he hovers over the boy's body and kisses the back of his neck, down to his back and shows him exactly what rimming is.

After spending his sweet time opening the boy up, he flips him over, and pushes his legs up, knees practically near his ears, "Wait." Isak says immediately.

"Um, what about safe sex?" Even chuckles and grabs a condom, "Dont worry, pretty boy. Im always safe."

"Put it on me." Even demands. Isak looks at him, sweaty and anxious and tries his best to gain control of his hands as he shakily slips it on his dick. Even lubes up his cock before teasing Isaks hole.

"Wait." He stops him. "Just go slow please." He begs. Even licks his lips and nods, leaning down to kiss him. As soon as hes pushing in, Isak feels like he's in another fucking universe. His toes clenched, his hands holding a death grip on the sheets as he lets out a scream, his head tilting back. When Even is still, Isak looks back up to him, "It hurts."

"It'll go away." He leans down to kiss him as he begins stroking and Isak has his eyes clenched shut. And he cant believe he's losing his virginity right now. Jonas will never believe him. Soon, the pleasure seeps in and he wraps his legs around Evens upper back, crossing at the ankles, finally eager and enjoying it enough to kiss back. Isak has never felt this good in his life and there's too many overwhelming emotions his body is experiencing and it doesnt take long before he's finishing. He feels bad because he knows it was quick but Even makes him feel okay about it, knowing its his first time and not expecting anything more.

Even leaves to go to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and Isak hears the shower running. He's eager to shoot Jonas a text so he grabs his phone and texts him. Though, it is 3 in the morning so he isnt sure, he'll get a reply but he texts him anyway.

I: Guess what I just did ;)

J: Finally finished the chem assignment?

I: Nope. Lost my virginity. Also, why are you up???

J: Netflix binging. and SERR???? to who, what, im so confused!!!

I: Haha yeah. This guy I met, it was really good. Im still at his, we'll chat before school

J: Wow, bro. I cant believe it. Okay, see ya. Be safe

 

When Even comes out of the shower, water still dripping down his naked body, Isak tries his best not to get hard again. He really does. Even has the towel over his head, drying his hair. When he takes it off, he freezes staring at Isak, "What are you still doing here?"

Isak didnt expect that and doesnt exactly know what to stay, "Um we just had sex, dont we cuddle or something?"

Even chuckles, "You should go home."

"I....I cant. My parents think Im at a friends.

"You still live with your parents?" Even questions slipping on his sweats.

"Yeah." He answers. Even turns around, leaning back against his dresser, "How old are you?"

"Um 20." He blurts out.

"What year were you born?"

"Uh...um 98."

"Bullshit. You hesitated. How old are you really?"

"19." He lies again. Even narrows his gaze at him and he finally telling the truth. He looks down and sighs, "17."

"Jesus Christ." Even shakes his head. "What is with you kids today?"

Isak shrugs, "Wanting to get laid like everyone else." Even throws him a blanket and gets in bed, "You're out of here in the morning"

.

When Even wakes up, he feels an arm wrapped around him. He leans into it, having a momentarily lapse of tiredness before pulling back, opening his eyes, looking down at the boy still staring at him, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I need a ride...to school." He replies.

Even sighs and sits up, "What was your name again?"

"Isak." He replies shamefully.

"Right, well shower and get dressed." Isak follows his orders and goes into the shower. Even follows soon after to brush his teeth but gets distracted looking at the glass doors of his shower. Isak drenched in water and Even would be a damn liar saying he can resist that ass. He drops his pants and walks into the shower. Isak wipes his eyes and tries to turn around but Even keeps him pressed against the glassdoor.

"You have the hottest little body." Even says kissing up and down his neck. Hands trailing down his back to his ass and Isak is naturally gravitating towards his hands.

"I'm gonna fuck you again." Isak let's out a eager moan and nods as Even slides a condom on, presses Isaks arms against the door and gives it to him again.

.

When Even pulls up in front of Isaks school, Isak sees Jonas in the yard with his backpack. He hops up and goes to the driver seat, "When can I see you again?" Isak ask with a big smile.

"In your dreams." He says smoothly tucking loose hairs behind Isaks ear

"Seriously. Please. Later tonight?" Isak insists

"Who knows where I'll be later tonight. You'll see me around. Have a good day." and he drives off. Isak turns around and heads into the school yard, saying hi to Jonas, taking his bag.

"Was that him?" Jonas ask.

Isak has a slight tint on his cheek, biting the corner of his bottom lip, "The face of God,I've seen it Jonas. Its Even. Can you believe we went at it again this morning? It was so good, I can still feel him inside me. You know, he told me he loves me? When he came?"

"Alright dude, spare me the details but next time, you're gonna be out the entire night, you need to tell me. Your mom called this morning."

"Did you cover for me?"

"Of course, just gives me a heads up next time" 

Isak pats Jonas back, thanking him as they walk inside.


	2. let's hear it for the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: homophobic slur used  
> also Julian name is used. tbh I still don't understand who he is in the context of the show but I used his name anyway.  
> enjoy :)

Even was right. Isak did see him in his dreams, when he was sleep, in his daydreams when he was in class. He was getting erections at the most inopportune times and jerking off constantly when he was home.

That night, he's getting ready to go out. "Where are you going?" His mom ask entering his room

"Out with Jonas." He replies passively getting his things together.

"You're not allowed to go out tonight."

"And you're not allowed to start acting like a parent when Im 17." He sasses back as he leaves his bedroom and heads out. He couldn't not go looking for Even again. He needed to find him. He went to the same club he saw him walk out of last night. 

He slips in with a couple of guys. It's two stories of a horny, half naked men dancing with colored lights shining from the ceiling. How was he ever going to find Even.

He walks through the whole place and doesn't find Even and thinks maybe he went somewhere else tonight. And then his eyes settle on him. Near the bar. He can't help the smile on his face, as he walks over to him. He doesnt know what it is but hes so ridiculously drawn to this man.

"Buy me a drink?" He speaks loudly over the music to get his attention.

Even turns around and sighs, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited him?" Magnus questions.

"And why the hell would you think that?" He looks back at Isak, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. Can you buy me a drink?"

"Buy your own drink"

"I can't, I'm too young" He smiles.

"Not my problem" And Even turns back around to the bar. Isak taps his shoulder again. Even turns back annoyed.

"Can we-- again tonight?" Isak whispers.

"I'm busy"

"Always is" Mahdi murmurs, sipping his drink. A bit of shade behind it all.

"Can we head to another joint?" Even ask his friends. "it's like fucking dirty dancing in here"

Isak chuckles, "Thats an old movie"

And that gets Evens attention. If anyone knows anything about Even, he's sensitive about his youth.

"What?"

"Dirty dancing, I said its an old movie" He reiterates. 

"It's not that old"

Isak smiles, looking between the guys and back at Even, "How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Uh, I don't know. 32?"

"Fuck you." Even spits offended

"He's 29." Magnus says

"And fuck you for telling him!! I'm heading out."

.

Magnus chases after Even, stopping him on the sidewalk outside of the club. "Where are you going? You can't leave that kid with us, he's your responsibility."

"He's not my responsibility. If he wants to go out and find guys to fuck, thats not my business. My responsibility is to myself" He rants

"Jesus fucking Christ, I get it. " Magnus says. "Calm down."

Even sighs and breaths and hugs Magnus, "I'm gonna head home" And he's off to his jeep. Magnus turns around and sees Mahdi walking out of the club.

"We going to another club?" Mahdi questions excited, hopping down the steps.

"Would be great but what about him?" He gestures behind Mahdi to the kid coming out the club.

"What about him?"

"We can't leave him"

"Even is the one who has to deal, not us" But Magnus just can't leave this innocent, little boy out this late alone just because Even wants to be an ass. So he leaves Mahdi to go out and takes the kid to the nearby diner, not too far from his own place.

.

They're sat in a booth and they are both getting comfortable, "I don't get it" Isak says taking off his jacket. "Came all the way here and he wants nothing to do with me"

"Yeah well, what you need to understand about Even is---you're not dating. He doesn't do relationships. He just has sex. Thats all he _wants_ to do. I know its hard to believe at your age that someone doesnt ever want to settle, but thats Even. " Magnus explains gently.

"But I mean -- you weren't there when we doing it. The things he said to me, what he did to me. You wouldn't get it"

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe not but Even is selfish, you need to know he's only going to look out for himself"

Isak drops the conversation and they order their food and eat. They talk about things not Even related and Isak enjoys talking with Magnus. He's chill and funny without trying. They part ways because Magnus lives across the street but he makes sure to remind Isak about Evens tendencies and not to get caught up in the mess.

.

Except he can't. The things they did. He can't stop thinking about it. So not even thirty minutes after having their midnight chow down with Magnus, he heads to Evens.

Meanwhile in the loft, Even is ready to have his nightly fuck. He just showered and got dressed. He hears the buzzard from downstairs and lets the guy up. When he hears knocks on his metal door, he strides over and slides it open and sighs upon seeing the damn kid, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk" He tries to reason nervously.

"There's nothing to talk about." Even replies in a very blase attitude.

"I won't stay long" he insists. "I promise." He tries to smile and let Even knows he only has good intentions but Even says no again and both men turn around upon hearing footsteps come up.

"Oh fuck" Even sighs as the man he found on grindr comes up, walking into his front door, sliding past Isak to Even, "Hope it's okay, I just slipped in the back door" He says voice completely laced with lust. But when Even makes no move to close the door, the man gestures to Isak, "Whos this?"

"No one" Even answers.

"I need to see you. Please" Isak begs .

"I don't mind a threesome." The hookup chimes in. "Although he looks kind of young."

"He's also kind of leaving." Even gives Isak a look to remove himself.

"Who even is he?" Isak questions frustrated. "You don't even know him."

"Well I want to get to so can you leave?" Isaks jaw clenches, trying to hold back tears, looking up at Even. He turns away and runs down the steps.

As Even is going to close the door, he turns to his hookup, "He's my stalker."

"That wasn't very nice of you." Even narrows his gaze at him, "And who are you? Father Goodfuck?"

The guy gives him a look as if he isn't getting dick if he doesn't fix his shit, and Even rolls his eyes, "Fine, I'll be right back. Don't steal anything"

He trails downstairs and finds Isak leaning against the front door of the building. As soon as he hears footsteps, Isak moves to head to the car Jonas let him borrow parked out front.

"Don't leave when I just left that guy in my apartment." Even calls and Isak stops, and turns around leaning against the car.

"We need to get something cleared up" Even says.

"You don't do boyfriends, I know" Isak sasses back.

"Clearly you've been talking to Magnus"

All of the frustration comes out and he starts yelling, "You make no fucking sense. You'll fuck _anyone_ , you don't even know him. He's ugly. and I just--I really lo--" He calms down during the last part, genuinely confessing to Even

"Isak stop." He interrupts. "I've had you and last night is what it was and that's all it was."

"That's all? A fuck?"

"What else did you think it was? Look, I don't believe in love, I only believe in fucking. No bullshit, All pleasure, all efficiency. Love is a bullshit concept straight people developed to have sex and then they all hurt each other in end because it was based on lies to begin with. Is that what you want?"

"I want you" He whines

"You can't have me, you're too young. I'm 29, you're 17."

"So that's it?" Isak questions, trying to hold back the tears.

"That's it. Now get home, your mom is probably worried." Isak wants to curse him out, he wants to hit him for treating him like this but he's too hurt to do much of anything so he gets in the car without a second look, drives off and allows himself to break down.

.

After school the next day, he finds himself lounging around on Jonas' couch.

"That's all I was to him and he never wants to see me again." Isak says sipping his beer.

"Bullshit, you can't let him play you like that."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Jonas shrugs, "Make him jealous or something. Give someone else the time a day. Show him you don't care."

"Will you come with me? I can't go through that shit alone, again."

"Erm, I dont know if that's really my scene, dude"

"Oh fuck off, you've been around me all your life, you'll be fine."

.

And this is how Isak and Jonas find themselves in a little intimate bar nearby the usual club.  

Isak could tell Jonas felt out of place but he was on a mission tonight. He roams the bar and doesn't find Even right away.  But he wants to chill anyway so he asks a guy to buy him and Jonas a drink and he does without second thought. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the room,  Magnus almost shits himself seeing Evens one night stand here.  He doesn't know how gets into these places,  but with the ass he's packing, he shouldn't be surprised.

He turns to Even whos round it is at the pool table. He's hovered over,  ready to knock the ball in the pocket.

"He's here and I'm not babysitting again" He says insistently.

"What?" Even peaks up confused

"Your stalker" He gestures. Even stands up and spots him with someone looking just as young as him. 

"Leave him alone, he's just chilling. We're about to head to the club anyway"

.

After a couple of drinks,  Isak bails on the bar and decides they need to head to Babylon. Isak heads up to the second level to have a bird eyes view of the dance floor. Isak immediately spots Even,  dancing with some guy.

"That's him." Isak points  "Black shirt with the blondish hair"

"He's old but cute I guess." Isak turns to him giving him a confused look.  Jonas chuckles,  "What? I don't know what to say"

Isak smiles and looks back down at the dance floor, "I need to get his attention"

"Why are so caught up on this guy?"

"I don't know,  I just really like him,  I know he wants me,  I do" Isak doesnt know what takes over him but he heads down to the crowded dance floor, taking his shirt off. He knows exactly how to get what he wants. He's taking Jonas' advice and turning it up a couple of notches. He goes a couple of feet away from Even and starts dancing by himself. Hes young, shirtless and enticing so it doesnt take long for people's attention to start falling on him. The guy Even is dancing with looks over at him and smoothly dances away from Even towards him. Isak hasn't made contact with Even but he knows the man is staring at him. He wraps his arms around Evens previous dance partner, moving his hips to the music.

_Let's hear it for the boys_

_Let's give the boy a hand_

_Lets hear it for my baby_

Before either of them can process, Isak sees Even dancing towards him, putting his arm in between him and his dancing partner, moving the guy out of the way.  Isak tries not to smile too brightly as he begins dancing with Even.  They're hot, they're sweaty and having a good time. Exactly what Isak wanted. Even kisses his neck and collarbone and Isak finally smiles, allowing himself to enjoy this. Even picks him up and kisses him. Isak knew all the _I don't believe in love_ was bullshit. Even wanted him too and he showed him that back in his loft later that night.

.

The next morning, Isak is woken up by his mom pounding on his bedroom door and his mom standing in the doorway. "I'm up, I'm up" He sighs, getting out of bed, grabbing his towel and going to the shower.

His mom sighs of frustration and doesn't understand what's made a rebel out of her son recently. She packs his backpack since he's running late and sees one of his notebooks covered in his handwriting with the name Even and hearts all over it. She sees condoms in his bag and her jaw clenches shut. She keeps her calm, tries not to make assumptions as she shuts his bag closer and heads out of his bedroom. They're in the car and she lets him drive them this morning. They're making conversation but she has to ask, "So who's Even?" 

And the freedom and independence Isak has while driving is immediately taken over by the look of pure terror. He pulls over on the side of the road.  He feel his heart racing and chest tightening and cannot stay in the car any longer. He grabs his bag and jumps out of the car as his mom calls after him and he runs to school.

He reaches there on time, panting, standing by his locker. Once he catches his breath, he begins to get the books he needs out of his locker. As hes putting them in his backpack, he is being slammed up against the locker, "Faggot." 

Isak sighs and closes his eyes. Hes already having a shitty day and here Julian comes to ruin it even more. Hes so tired of the homophobic prick. Isak thinks hes just dealing with internalized homophobia because just a couple days ago when they had to clean up to the library due to getting in a fight, Isak ended up getting the guy off, using the skills he learned from Even and kind of practicing so he can be better.  And Julian didnt seem so homophobic then but Isak stays shut and takes it. He zips up his backpack, closes his locker and goes to class. 

.

Isak didnt go a second of school without thinking about wanting to see Even afterwards. He couldnt go back home, not after his mom called him out. He just couldnt. He knew he was going to see Even later. Isak goes to Jonas' after school and when its around 22, Isak begs Jonas to drive him to the gay district to find Even. And Jonas agrees without a word which is why Isak loves him. They drive around town for about 30 minutes before Jonas is over it.

"Dude, hes not out here."

"I have to find him, Jonas. I need to." Suddenly, it clicks. Isak remembers Magnus living close by the diner. And being around Magnus is just a ticket to get closer to Even so he asks Jonas to drive him there. When they arrive, Isak hugs him, "Thank you, I'll text you."

Jonas nods, "Be safe dude." Isak nods and smiles, heading up to Magnus' apartment and knocking on the front door. It takes a solid 45 seconds before the front door is being opened. Magnus sighs upon seeing Isak, "Jesus Christ, we cant get rid of you, huh?"

"Im sorry, its just my mom knows Im gay."

Magnus shrugs, giving him a look saying, _what the hell does that have to do with me?_

"I cant go home, my parents are going to disown me and I cant find Even." He admits. Magnus rolls his eyes and opens the door for Isak as he grabs his phone off the couch to call Even to come over.

Magnus calls Mahdi into the living room who apparently lives here with him as well. Mahdi comes out, "What bro?" And he looks down at Isak on the couch. Isak politely waves, "What are you doing with Even's one night stand?"  Mahdi asks.

"It wasnt just once." Isak chimes in. They ignore him as they off into the kitchen to chat about whatever it was they didnt want Isak to hear. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Isak questions. "Upstairs, first door on the left." Magnus says. "And dont go snooping."

Except hes still a 17 year old boy and he does snoop because sitting on the couch was boring him. He goes into the first room he sees. One of their bedrooms and walks around, looking at the photos and memorabilia on the wall.

.

Concurrently, Even is coming in the front door downstairs, "Where is he?" 

"He's upstairs."

"How did he find you?" Even ask heading into the kitchen, taking a cookie that was sitting on a plate on the counter. 

"Can you get him out of my house?" Magnus questions annoyed, ignoring the interrogation.

"Alright, alright.  Im going." He waves his hands in the air passively, as he heads up the steps. He peeks into the first room and sees Isak looking at things on the wall. He walks in and closes the door and Isak turns around and smiles when he sees Even.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find you." Isak admits, looking up at him, leaning in to give him a kiss but Even puts a hand to his chest. Isak pouts and reaches his hand down to  Evens pants and gets on his knees and unbuttons his pants. Even pulls Isak up. Their faces are close, they could feel each other's breaths. Isak stares up at him, waiting for Even to kiss him. He tries not to be too eager but then finally the man allows himself to kiss him. They make out, tongues grazing each other before Isak kneels back down, pulling Evens cock out of his pants and sucking him off. 

.

About 10 minutes later, both boys are coming down the steps, Isak looking way too enthused about the telling off Magnus would have assumed Even gave him. "You better have not fucked him in my room." Magnus yells.

"Would never, Magnus." He smiles cheekily and turns to Isak, "Get your shit so I can take you home." 

When they're in Even's jeep, Isak asks, "Can I go home with you?"

"No, youre going home."

"I cant. My parents will kick me out, my dad will beat me, Even. They found out Im gay"

Even sighs and looks at Isak, "Well, what do you want me to do? You cant stay with me."

"Even, how can you just have sex with me, let me go down on you and treat me like this?" He questions hurt.

Even rolls his eyes, "What the fuck did I get myself into?" He mutters to himself. "Im taking you home, you dont know your parents are going to act like that. You'll be fine, Isak."

Isak sighs, sinks into the seat and accepts defeat. When Even pulls up in front of the address Isak gave him, he waits for him to get out. "Dont come looking for me. Unless youre about to fucking die, then dont, okay?" 

Isak rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, slamming the door shut and walks inside his house. And he hears the tires screech as Even drives off.

.

That weekend, Even is in his loft, making out with some random hot guy he picked up. He has the man pressed up against the brick wall near his front door, their hands all over each other.

"I need you to fuck me."  The guy mutters in Evens ear. Even runs his fingers down the guys back, squeezing his ass when he hears a knock right beside him on his front door. He opens it and thinks this cant be real. Hes living a nightmare. There he is. His stalker, "What the fuck?" He sighs, his head falling back against the wall.

"My mom is crazy, she wont leave me alone and shes been following me to and from school for days." He says panting as if he ran over here.

"She was following you? Must be an inherited trait." He remarks. 

"I cant go back home." 

"Well you cant stay here."

"You said you would help if I was in danger, my only option is to sleep in the street. Thats dangerous" He says adamantly. 

Even's hookout feels the need to interrupt because his dick is need of much needed attention, "Can you get lost, you asshole. I was here first."

Even gives him a look, "Better yet, why dont you?"

The guy looks pissed and unamused as he pushes past Isak to walk out as Isak steps in and Even slams the door after him.

"Thank you." Isak smiles.

"Look, I dont know what you dont get. I'm not your lover, Im not your boyfriend. We're not even friends. We're not anything" He says honestly as per usual because the kid doesnt seem to take no for an answer so brutal honesty was the only way.

"Well, we could be. If you gave me the chance." Isak replies softly. "I need you."

Even chuckles amused, "Isak, you dont need me. Youre taught to think you need someone. Youre the only one you got. We're all alone. You only need yourself." He pats his cheek and hands him a blanket off the couch, "You'll sleep here, got it?"

Isak takes the blanket from Evens hand as the man strides to his bedroom and Isak falls back against the couch. Hes happy he has a safe roof over his head and Even is nearby but its just not enough. Its never enough. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would love if you guys can let me know what times of day is the best for me to upload. I usually try to do it around 1-4pm eastern time. but lmk what time works for you and your time zone :)


	3. serendipity

As Isak is walking to school, he is thinking about Even. About why he loves him so much  Its never been like that with any of his other crushes, granted he never slept with them but still.  He doesn't know what it is about the man that keeps him eager and wanting more.The sex was good, incredible, in fact. But it wasn't just that. And Even has made it more than clear he doesn't want anything more but every time their lips touch and every time Even wants to get inside him, it gives him some hope that he does want this, he just doesn't know how to express it.

Isak is interrupted when he hears the unwanted voice of his mother from her car,  driving aside him. "Isak, please. I'm not running from you so please stop running from me. You're my son and I love you"  He stops walking and stares at her, "Please let me drive you." He gets in and allows himself to relax. She tells him that she still loves him. He doesn't reply and when they pull up in front if his school, he gets out without a word.

.

Later in the week, it's nice out so him and Jonas are walking through town after having just gotten some food. Isak stops them midwalking when he recognizes the guy across the street, "Jonas, thats Mahdi."

 "Hmm?" he questions

"Evens friend." Isak heads over, Jonas following. "Mahdi, hi."

Mahdi looks confused as if he doesn't recognize him and then it sets in, "Ahh one of many of Evens one night stands"

"Uh yeah I guess. It's good to see you."

"You too." He smiles.

"Do you need help with the bags? I can help you carry them home?" He gestures down to the grocery bags

"Fuck yes, please" He says out of breath giving him half the bags. "You want to get some too?" He offers Jonas.

"Actually can't, meeting up with a group for a project in a bit. See you tomorrow?" Jonas questions patting Isaks back. He nods and is off down the street as Mahdi leads the way to his and Magnus' place 

When they finally arrive, they drop the bags on the, kitchen table.  "Thanks man"

"Do you mind if I chill here?" Isak ask. Mahdi shrugs, "Youre cool,  go ahead" Isak sits down on the living room floor and pulls out his sketchbook to work on assignment he was given earlier in the week. "So Mahdi, what's your life like?" And they start conversing, getting to know each other as Mahdi puts away the food and Isak draws.

About 35 minutes of them chilling, there's a knock on the door. Mahdi heads over and opens it to see Even who let's himself in. He walks into the living room and freezes, looking at Isak whos smiling up at him from his seat on the floor.

Even looks at Mahdi confused, "What's he doing here?"

"We ran into each other on the street, we're just chilling."

"Right" He gives a tight smile and flops down on the couch

"Arent you supposed to be at work?" Mahdi asks.

Even shrugs, "I got off early"

"Where do you work?" Isak ask intrigued turning to look back at Even sitting on the couch. 

"Why? You're gonna start stalking me there too?" He raised his brows.

"I just wanted to know"

"He works in advertising" Mahdi intrudes.

"What is with you guys telling him my business?"

"How do you afford to live at your place with just an advertisers salary."

Even narrows his gaze down to him,  "Youre being a snarky little shit, huh? I'm the best at what I do in the best advertising company there is since you're so eager to know"

"Mhmm" Isak mutters turning back around.  "Youre the best at everything you do" Isak says with a smile and Even hits him on the back of the head for his insinuating comment. Isak playfully hits him back on his leg and refocuses on his work but notices his sketchbook isn't in front of him. 

He looks up and Mahdi is looking through it.

"Hmm, interesting photo of Even here"

Isak blushes, "Don't show him"

Mahdi laughs and shamelessy turns the book around to show the picture of Even lying down,  sleeping naked, cock on full display

"When did you draw that?" Even ask

"When you were asleep " Isak answers. Mahdi drops the book,  "Its my night to do dinner so I need to get started or Magnus will kill me" He says jumping up to head to the kitchen. 

Isak gets up off the floor and kneels on the couch, pressing against Even,  "Guess what?" He says excited 

Even looks up at him for the answer. Isak slowly lifts up his shirt biting his lip,  "You like it?"

Even tugs his shirt down,  "And why would I care if you got jewelry through your tit, huh?" 

Before Isak can answer, Mahdi is talking from the kitchen, "Even,  did you hear about the guy Mag is talking to?  They're on a date right now."

"I heard" He calls back. 

"Magnus has a boyfriend?" Isak ask, happy for the guy.

"None of your business,  stop sticking your tit where it doesnt belong" Even says as he squeezes Isaks sore pierced nipple and the boy groans because it is still very much new.

"I'm leaving." He says to Isak standing up,  going in the kitchen. "Dude, I'm out. Tell Mag to let me know how it goes." Mahdi nods as Even walks out and Isak has his bag, says bye to Mahdi and follows Even out the door. Before they made it two steps out, Even is turning around,  trapping Isak in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." He says innocently 

"To go where?" 

"With you?" He ask hopefully with a pleading smile. Even rolls his eyes and hops in his jeep parked in front.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Isak contains his happiness as he hops in the passenger seat and Even drives off.

When they get back to Evens, Even goes straight to his bed, throwing off his shirt and flopping down on his back.  Isak leaves his bag in the living room and hesitantly walks towards the bed. He kicks his shoes off, looking down at Even who is looking back up at him.  Isak kneels on the bed, getting closer.  He straddles him and leans down to kiss him and Even kisses him back. 

Isak thinks this is what heaven feels like.  They kiss for a while.  Even rolls him over to prep him and soon enough, Isak is on his hands and knees as Even is slipping on a condom after lubing Isak up. 

The sex is unbelievable. Isak is in fucking awe every time.  And Even has been around his share few but thinks for someone not having much experience,  Isak is a natural bottom because the way he's grinding his hips back against Even is unreal. And the sounds he's making as he pinches his sore piercing nipples draws Even closer and closer. They fuck twice that night. They don't cuddle but Even let's him stay in the bed afterwards

.

After Evens last night,  Isak got home late when his parents were asleep but this morning,  he wasn't expecting their wrath. He walks into the kitchen and sees them leaning against the counter.  He looks between them,  already annoyed, "What?"

"Sweetie" his mom starts. "We need to talk about Even"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I saw you two, at a bar. Isak, this isn't right. " Isak looks like he's about to chime in to bash their homophobia.  "Not because he's a man" She says. "He's too old for you"

"Is not." He defends

And his homophobic prick of a father butts in, "You're just a kid, He's too old to be touching you, to be having sex with you"

"He doesnt love you,  Isak. Even if he says he does." His mom adds.

"You know nothing about him" He sasses back

"He enticed you!" His dad accuses. 

"He did not! I went after him.  I want him and he wants me. "

"And what about AIDS?" His dad asks.

Isak shrugs,  "He wore a condom. I put it on him myself."

"Jesus Christ!!" His dad curses in disgust at his sons words. "You are not allowed to see this man again"

"Well, I'm going to see him and you can't tell me what to do" He retorts and goes back upstairs, shutting the door.

 .

About two nights later,  Even is leaving the club, leaving his friends behind.  He's dissatisfied with the night and can't find a trick he hasnt been with so he just wants to chill at home

As he's heading towards the car, someone calls after him. 

"Who are you?" Even questions.

"You don't remember me? Last Friday? Back room? " The guy tries to jog his memory. Even looks him up and down,  "I must have been really desperate" And he hops into his jeep. 

"Hey, who the fuck do you think you are?" The guy yells offended as he drives off. About 5 minutes into his ride,  he's at a stoplight. The streets are pretty bare as it's approaching 2 in the morning.  As Even is waiting for the light to change and bopping to the music,  his life is almost taken as he feels a car slam into his rear, causing his head to bang against the steering wheel. Even looks through his mirrors and sees the silver car heading towards him again,  "What the fuck are you ---" And he's slammed along the side as the person drives off, leaving him knocked out in his car.


	4. protector

Isak is on his way out of the house, he walks through the garage and sees his mom yelling at his dad about crashing their car. He doesn't care enough to stop and continues on his way. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He hears his dad's voice. 

"To hang out with my friends."

"You are not leaving this house."

"You're trying to make me a prisoner now?" He questions. 

"With the way you're acting,  you need it. And you're not going back to that school" He says as if it was just a throwback comment. 

"What ?" His mom exclaims, surprised as well.

"We're sending him to boarding school."

Isak chuckles, "Nothing is going to change the fact that I'm gay.  Don't you get that? And I bet more ass fucking goes on in boarding school than these parts." And with that,  his dad slaps him in his face. 

"Terje!!!" His mom angrily yells,  scurrying over to Isak.

"Mom, I'm fine." He moves her hand off of him and looks back at his dad, "Send me away,  send me to boarding school,  send me to the military. Send me wherever the hell you want but nothing will change the fact that I'm still your gay son. " He sees his dad's jaw clenching, wanting to reach out and shake the gay out of his son. He can tell he's frustrated and Isak loves that he's getting to him.  He goes back upstairs to pack a backpack and leaves the house.

Isak shows up at Evens, Mahdi opening the door. Just as Isak is about to ask where's Even,  he hears Evens voice, "Who's at the door?" 

Mahdi lets him in and Isak sees his friends all in his place and Even lying on the couch with an ice pack on his head,  "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Tell me" He begs kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Some ass crashed into him." Magnus says.

"It was on purpose, I swear." Even snaps. 

Isak looks between Even and Magnus, looking like he's coming to a realization, "What kind of car was it?"

"Some silver thing."

"Oh my god, it was my dad" Isak says 

 The boys chuckle disbelievingly.

"I'm serious,  I saw his car smashed today." He hops on the couch, sitting on the edge.  He caresses Evens cheek, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. " He says standing up,  hoping over the couch to his stereo, "I'm invincible." He turns on the music and goes to the couch and grabs Isak and begins to dance with him and everyone kind of gravitating in their own world, Mahdi and Magnus playfully dancing and newly introduced, Sana and Mikael are dancing.  They dance and have a good time, enjoying each other, appreciating Even still being alive.

 

.

After his dad slapped him, Isak has been staying at Evens because he had nowhere else really where his dad wouldn't find him. Though, they were kind of living together, Isak realized Even still didn't put down the front he was showcasing and was still standoffish to Isak and he just didn't understand. Its approaching two months since they met. But he was in no place to argue when Even had the power to leave him homeless if he pleased.

As hes walking into the school,  he hears his mother's voice, "Hi sweetie, Its good to see you.  Are you ready to come home?"

"I'm not coming home, mom. Not after everything he said to me"

"What can I do for you then? What do you need?" She ask desperately wanting to help so she didn't push him evem further away.

"I need for you to leave" He gives a forced smile and enters the building. Marianne sighs and immediately pulls out her phone and Google's the name of the man she needs to see.

.

She knocks on the door and sees the blond in a button down and some slacks. She walks in friendly and greets him, "Hi, I'm Marianne, Isaks mom.  I bought some of his things." She says dropping a heavy bag on his desk.   Some clothes, underwear,  some of his art stuff."

Even is staring up in utter fuckery, "And why are you bringing me his stuff? You think he's staying with me?"

"Yes" She answers matter of factly.

"He's not moving in with me" 

She shrugs, "Well he needs to stay somewhere and he says he's not coming home"

Evens brows furrow together in question, "And why the hell do you care what he says? You're his mother. Come and get him!" 

"I cant!!" she yells trying to hold back tears. "I'm holding onto my son by a damn thread and if I try any harder, he will never come back and I cannot do that. I cannot force him to live somewhere where he is uncomfortable so I will let him stay with you if that's what he wants."

"He is not my responsibility." He defends.

"Oh yes he is!!" She sasses back in the same tone. "You seduced him, you took him home, you-you fuc---fucked him." She says struggling to get those words out about her son. " Now you take care of him"

 "Tell him I send my love." she gets herself together before she leaves the office. Even is gobsmacked and rolls his eyes, throwing the duffle back on the floor.

.

When Even gets home that day, he is absolutely over it. His head has been hurting from the accident as well as his side, Isaks mom had given him a headache. And he approaches the door of his loft and turns it seeing it unlocked.

He walks in and sees Isak dancing and singing with headphones in with his oversized, satin, transparent shirt.

He walks over to him and taps him, "What are you doing?"

Isak takes off the headphones, "Hmm?"

"What are you doing????" He yells and Isak jumps back at the unexpected aggression.

"Um listening to NWA. So...what's up?" He ask sweetly. 

"What's up?" Even ask raising his brow. "What's up is you left my door unlocked. What's is up is your mom paid me a visit at work today. What's up is you're going to take off my damn shirt and clean up this mess." He says going into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I'm in your way" Isak apologizes.

"All I wanted to do was come home to some food." 

"I can make you something" Isak offers. "I'm sorry" He says genuinely.

"Not as sorry as I am." Even murmurs.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen but I mean it has. And as long as we're together.." Isak trails off gently pulling on Evens shirt pulling him closer as Isak gives a small, enticing smile.

"We are not together." He says back,enuciating each syllable, poking his chest. "You are here out of a series of unfortunate circumstances that has given me the biggest headache of my life and a bag" He says picking up the duffle. "Of your fucking underwear." And throws it at him.

"Now I'm going to bed" Even says. 

"Okay" Isak replies cheery following after him until Even turns around,  "Alone" He emphasizes. "Youre gonna stay out here and do your homework or something, got it?"

Isak groans and glares at him as Even heads to his bed and Isak goes to the couch. He decides to go to Magnus and Mahdi and talk to the boys about his confusion and not knowing what to do because his dad doesn't want him nor Even. They tell him to take a shower and they'll make him some food. 

.

He stays at their place that night. The next morning, they drive him to school and the day goes pretty well. He rarely thinks about Even, it was easy classes and no one bothers him...until the end of the day. He goes out to the yard to make his way home when he sees Julian and his friends.  They immediately come up to him,  "Hey faggot." They throw the word out like it's his name.  They knock the books out of his hands. He tries to not let it get to him, let them see him cry, its what they want, to break him.

He leans down to pick up the books as they continue yelling slurs at him and start pushing on him.

"Isak !" He looks up and sees Even standing in front of his new car with the door open. "Let's go."

The boys let up and Isak hesitantly walks to Even, "What for?" He ask still bitter about Even being mean to him

"Get in the car." He says.

"Where are we going?" He ask holding the books close to his chest.

"Home." Isak smirks and hops in the passenger seat. He flips off his bullies as Even drives off.

When they pull up in front of his actual childhood home, Isak is confused. "What are we doing here?"

"You're gonna figure this out with your parents." He says as they get out of the car. Isak searches the bottom of his bag for his key and opens the door to see his parents sitting in the living room.

"Hi" Even says breaking the tension. "Isak is hear to speak with you guys"

Even sits down in a one seater and Isak sits across from  his parents. "Isak.." His mom speaks sweetly. "Would you like to say something?"

When he doesn't respond, she continues, "Well me and your dad are in agreement that you should move back in."

"Isak" She says softly. He continues to look down at his lap, avoiding contact. 

"Isak" He hears Even say his name and he looks up at him.  "Look at your mother." He bites his inner lip giving him an _I don't want to look_ but Even looks back as intensely so Isak takes a breath and faces his parents. 

"You're staying here" Marianne says.

"Only if dad apologizes. To Even"

"For Jesus sakes!!" His dad says getting annoyed, rising from the couch, "He should be the one apologizing to you for making you think he loved you."

"He didn't say that! He said it was just a fuck. Which it was and I get that now" He admits glancing at Even. 

"If you are to live in the house" Terje starts. "There are rules, you are not allowed to go to gay bars, talk about your disgusting lifestyle or _ever_ see him again" He concludes pointing to Even.

Even decides he can't let Isak be shamed like this,  "So in other words, for Isak to live here, he has to deny who he is" He stands up from the couch, face to face with Terje, "Well that's not love, it's hate and utter bullshit."

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Even doesn't need to be told twice. He walks casually to the front door with a, "Isak, you're coming?

Isak is shocked. He looks at his parents then back at Even walking towards the front door. He smiles to himself and joyfully follows Even of the house.

When they get to Evens, he passes out because he has a long day at work earlier. Isak really doesn't want to be a nuisance when Even is being so kind to him so he decides to cook for him. He made a jambalaya recipe his mom taught him not too long ago. He made a mess of the kitchen but cleaned it up before setting the table 

He walks over to a sleeping Even and lightly gets on the bed, hovering over him. He leans down to kiss him, giving him soft pecks on his cheek. "Wake up, please." Even groans peeking an eye open, "What?"

"You need to wake up or you wont be able to sleep later."

Even sits up, wiping his eyes. "It smells good."

"I made you dinner." Isak says standing up from the bed, holding his hand out, "Will you come eat?"

Even takes his hand and gets out of bed as they head to the, table in the middle of his loft. Even forks around with his food. Isak is staring at him, a little on edge, wanting to see if Isak likes it.

Even takes a bite and looks up at Isak. He sits back against his chair as he swallows, "Not bad"

Isak finally relaxes and smiles, taking a bite himself, "I know". They eat dinner in a comfortable silence,  every so often looking up at each other and Isak giving him a grateful smile for keeping him safe. being his protector. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update "I don't need saving" hopefully this week. I've had crazy writers block w writing an epilogue for it but I'm trying  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. don't let him go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut and sadness in this chapter. prepare yourself. that is all

So Even and Isak were kind of a thing.   They didn't talk about it but Isak didn't think it was necessary to.  But they sure as hell act like a couple.  They talk, they kiss,  Isak hangs out with Even and his friends.  They have sex, they sleep together, they cuddle.  The only thing that makes it particularly different is Even still slept around, just about every other night. 

It wasn't ideal but Isak had come to accept Evens lifestyle if he ever wanted to be apart of it.

Even is at the diner with Magnus, eating some fries.

"So you're basically married?" Magnus chuckles, teasing him. 

"Shut the hell up,  I am not. We're not ever together."

"But he's living with you."

"Hes not really living with me. He just eats, sleeps and jerks off there."

"Mhmm." Magnus hums, giving Even a look saying,  _you don't need to say anything,  I know._

"if he wasn't staying at mine, he'll be dead. It's the only reason he's with me. He already gets bullied in school, can't have him going home to be bullied by his ass of a dad" 

"I know you care about him,  whether you want to admit it or not" 

 .

Isak gets home from school late one day. He drops his bag near the kitchen counter and sees Even sitting on the couch with his robe on, smoking a joint. He walks over to him, standing behind the couch, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Hi."

"Hi" he greets back, taking another puff.

"Are you okay?" Isak ask hesitantly. Even shakes his head without a word.

Isak circles around the couch and sits next to him. his legs tucked under him, "Tell me what's going on."

Even shakes his head, "It's not your business, don't you have homework to do or colleges to apply for?"

"I already applied, keep up. Come on, Even." He says places his hand on his bare chest, circling it, "You being mean to me has never worked and Im the most mature person you know. Just tell me" 

"It's nothing, just went to see my dad today. He called me and asked me to come by some bar" 

Isak nods and encourages him to continue. And when he doesn't, Isak pushes him, "And what happened?"

"He just wanted money from me. Also told him I'm gay."

"Your father didn't know before today?"

"It's none his damn business" Even replies feisty.

"Calm down." Isak insists, turning Evens face to him and pecking his lips. "You're right, Im just surprised. You always telling me fuck what everyone thinks and be the best homosexual I can and you haven't even come out to your dad."  

Even decides he doesn't want to have this conversation anymore and lies Isak down on the couch. Before he leans in to kiss him, he teasingly mutters a, "Did you lock my door?"

"Yes" Isak groans and rolls his eyes and pulls Even down so their bodies are pressed together. "Did you have anyone else this week?" Isak ask.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

"Just tell me you were safe." Isak mutters, playing with Evens hair behind his ear.

"Always" He replies as he leans down to kiss Isak. He deeply kisses Isak, rubbing their growing cocks against each other. They continue dry humping, Isak wraps his arms around Evens neck , needing Even closer though it was nearly impossible. They're sucking on each other's lips, tongue sliding against each other, erections rubbing against each other. Isak tugs at evens robe and the man sits up and takes it off, leaving him naked. Even helps Isak takes off his own clothes. "Legs up" Even demands as per usual as he heads to his bedroom to get lube and a condom. He returns and Isak is lying, holding his legs to his chest, ready for Even to give it to him. He's holding onto his legs to keep them close to his chest as Even lubes up his fingers. He teases his rim, circling it before pushing his middle finger inside slowly. Isak takes him without a problem. He loves taking everything Even gives him. Even doesn't take long before adding his index finger, thrusting his fingers inside. When Even adds a third, Isak loses the grip on his legs and they fall down but Even slaps the side of his hip, "Back up" Isak whines as he hugs his legs again as Even thrust three fingers, inside of him, opening him up wide. "Fuck, you look so ready for me."

"I am" he whines and nods eagerly. "I'm ready." Even removes his fingers and gives Isak the condom. He opens it and leans up, sliding it on Even, pinching the tip. He lubes up evens dick and turns over, getting on his hands and knees waving his ass in the air, "Like this." Isak says.

Even stands up, near the arm of the couch and pulls Isak by his feet without warning, causing the boy to squeal. He pulls him so his body is curved over the arm of the couch, ass in the air, face pressed into the cushin. "Like this, yeah?"

Isak nods and brings his hands to ass, holding himself open. "Put it in me. please." He begs.

Even licks his lips. He loves when Isak gets like this, he doesn't think he's ever been so fucking turned on by anyone else. He takes hold of his cock and teases Isaks hole. As soon as Isak feels him, he pushes him, trying to get Even inside of him. 

"Relax" Even insists, patting his butt.

"No." He whines. "I need you, Even. Stop teasing." Even lifts Isak up, so his back is arched and his face is now near Evens, "Stop talking to me like that"

"But you won't fuck me." He whines.

"I will, stop rushing me or I won't give it to you at all." Even kisses his lips and looks at Isak, "Okay?"

"No" he says grumpy, leaning back down into the couch and before he gets comfortable, Even is pushing right into him. Isak immediately grips onto the couch, "God, you're so fucking annoying." He groans, though he is finally relieved to have Even inside of him. The older man grips onto Isaks hips and deeply but slowly grinds into Isak. It's teasingly but still pleasurable. Isak swears he can feel Evens cock up to his fucking stomach and with his own cock pressed against the couch and the friction or rubbing against it, he already wants to cum but is trying not to. 

It doesn't take long for Even to hit Isaks prostate and the boy is yelling and moaning into the couch, heavily breathing Evens name. Even maintains that position and pace because by the sound of Isaks increasing moans, heavy breathing and him pounding his hips back against Evens, he's about to finish. Isak uses his weak arms to hold himself up as he looks behind him and pushes his hips back against Evens rhythmically. He looks up at Even and licks his lip, "Harder please." He begs.

Even wraps his right arm around Isaks belly, practically holding the boys whole body up as he fucks into him harder. Isak falls into the couch as he cries, with his purple cock rubbing against the couch. "Oh shit, oh fuck Even." He whines desperately as he feels himself shooting into the couch. He's gripping onto the fabric as Even continues to fuck him like his life depended on it. "Slow down, slow down please" he whines as he comes down from his high. Even does as told and presses his chest against Isaks back, kissing it softly, "Okay?"

Isak nods and sits up, Evens cock falling out of his ass. He lazily takes the condom off of Even and starts erratically stroking his cock.

"So close..Im gonna---" And Even is gripping both hands into Isaks hair as he cums all over the boys hands. His heart is racing as his cock jerks as the overstimulation Isak is giving him. He soon opens his eyes when he comes down and sees Isaks small little body curled up on the couch, looking up at Even innocently, licking his fingers clean.

"You're gonna drive me fucking crazy" Even says breathlessly, grabbing a rag and cleaning up the couch and themselves. Even leans down  roughly gripping Isaks jaw, giving him a deep kiss that Isak eagerly accepts. He pulls away slowly, "Now go start working on homework." 

"I love you" He mutters looking up at him.

"Get to work so we can go out later." Even demands,  heading to the shower. Isak didn't expect a reply but is still happy every time he tells him

.

Isak finds out about his college acceptance weeks later.  He's at Jonas when ge gets a text from Even, 

_got the mail,  you have something from oslo national academy of the arts!!!_

_no fucking way!!!! I'm coming_

Isak is ecstatic to find out he has in fact been accepted to his top choice. When he opens the letter, he screams and jumps around and jumps in Evens arms who congratulates him. He tells his mom a week later.

On a Saturday morning, he heads across town to his childhood home. He knocks on the front door and his mom opens it, smiling brightly upon seeing Isak and immediately takes him in his arms. 

"I missed you"

"Missed you too momma. I have good news."

She pulls back from the hug,nodding along to head what Isak had to share.

"I got into the university!!"

"Oh my god sweetie, congrats" she envelopes him in another tight hug, "I'm so proud of you!!" He smiles and thanks her, "I'm really happy. Is--um,is dad around?"

Marianne looks uncomfortable as she takes a deep breath, "About that...I um,  I ended it. things with your father." She confesses. "So he doesn't live here anymore."

Isak looks confused, processing his mom's own news, "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago"

He nods understandably, "Are you okay?"

"I'm so okay,  Isak. I feel very good. " She smiles.  "Good, happy for you.  For both of us" He wraps his arms around his mom's neck, "Love you"

"Love you too, did you start prom shopping yet?"

"Not yet, I will soon and I want to ask Even to go with me"

"Good luck sweetie, I was going to head out soon to run some errands, do you want to accompany me?" Isak nods as he hops in the car,  in the driver's seat, Marianne allowing him to drive, as they head off to catch up on long overdue quality time.

.

Isak ask Even about prom when they are unpacking the groceries Even just bought home.  Isak hopped out of the bed to help Even unpack. They talked about their day and whatever trick Even bought home last night before Isak casually ask him,  "So my prom is coming up"

Even nods, "Ahh. The heterosexual ball"

"I want you to go with me" Isak says looking at him,  pausing at the groceries while Even continues to unpack.

"You want me to spend a night with a bunch of 18 year old heteros?" He ask.

"I want you to spend the night with me, it would make me very happy." 

Even looks at Isak and caresses his chin,  "No can do,  not my thing"

"Please?" He ask taking Evens hand.  Even pecks his lips and shakes his head,  "You'll have a good time with Jonas"

"Fine" He sighs, "Will you at least help me pick out a suit?" 

Even nods as they finish organizing all the food

 .

The night of his prom,  Isak is elated and feels like he's on a high.  He got ready at his mom's since she insisted upon taking all the, photos.  He was dressed in a black suit with a light blue bowtie and hints of blue in the lapels as well. 

When he arrives at the venue with Jonas, he notices the ceiling covered in beautiful chandeliers, the _happy prom_ banister, everyone in his year looking all decked out, dancing and chatting.

Him and Jonas grab a drink before heading out to the dance floor. They dance for about 2 consecutive songs before Jonas freezes. "What?" Isak questions, and turns around folllowing his gaze. 

And that's when he sees him.  Even. In a suit, looking for him.  When he spots him, the man makes his way over to him. 

"Thought you didn't want to spend your night with 18 year old heteros?" Isak questions, raising his brows.

"Figured I'd relive my lost years" He says sliding a hand down the lapel of Isaks jacket. 

"You look good, Jonas" Even compliments, squeezing his shoulder. 

"Uh thanks Even. You too." 

"Do you mind if I borrow your date?" 

Jonas shakes his head and walks off. Isak smiles up at him as Even takes his hand and pulls him to the center of the dance floor.

 

_Dry my eyes so you won't know_  
_Dry my eyes so I won't show_  
_I know you're right behind me_

_And don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

 

They are definitely putting on a performance.  Their moves are so in sync that it looks like they spent weeks rehearsing. Even pulls back so Isak swings out, pulling him back in.  A crowd is drawing,  everyone is focused on the two men in the room,  the homophobes cringing undoubtedly.

 

But it's the happiest Isak has been in his whole life. In Evens arms,  shamelessly dancing in front of everyone.  He's proud of who he is and Even being here. It tops any other great moment in his life,  this happiness in this moment surpasses it all. Even doesn't ever let anyone in on his emotions but Even being there said all Isak needed to know

 

 

_Let me go, let me go_  
_Let me go, let me go_

_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_  
_Don't you let me go, let me go tonight_

 

As the song comes to a close, Even picks him up swinging him around and leans in to kiss his lips. Isaks feet hit the ground and the boys make out right there on the dance floor.

 

Even pulls back and swings Isak as he takes isaks hand leading them out of the venue to the parking lot. Isak, giddy and overjoyed is still spinning and singing as they make their way to Evens car. 

 

"Did you see their faces?" Isak chuckles. 

 

"I did"

 

"Best night of my life" he admits as Even presses him against his car.  He stares in between his lips and eyes tenderly before leaning down to kiss him.  He caresses his cheek,  "Later"

 

Isak smiles brightly as he starts walking back,  looking back at Even as the man hops in his car.

Even looks at him in the side mirror and smiles before life flashes before his eyes.  He sees someone holding a bat up behind Isak. And it all happens to fast. Even hops out, yelling Isaks name and starts running towards him.  The boy turns around with a smile on his face when it happens.  When someone swings the bat into Isaks head, causing him to drop to the ground, knocking him out cold.

 

Even pushes the perpetrator, grabbing the bat and hitting his leg before dropping to Isak. He immediately notices the blood seeping from his head,  "God!!" He screams angrily, leaning in to hug Isaks limp body. 

 

Less than 15 minutes later, Isak is in the hospital room, the doctors doing the best they can for him.  Even is sitting outside his room,  Isaks blood on his skin, on his suit. When he sees Magnus coming down the hall to sit beside him.  He allows himself to break down. Allows the tears to escape. Even still very much has a brave and strong face but the tears don't stop as Magnus runs his fingers through Evens hair,  providing as much comfort as he can.  Giving Even all he can to let him know that things will be okay. 


	6. his touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of time I took to write this is appaling and I apologize but writers block and depression is a bitch but I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

_Two months later_

Babylon is bumping as usual. Half naked men, pop music blasting through the DJs speakers, shirtless bodies rubbing against other's with flashing colored lights coming from the ceiling, illuminating the place.

Magnus has been trying to find Even for the last 10 minutes. He checked the top level first then made his way downstairs to the bar area and then the dance floor and still nothing. And then he finds himself in the backroom which he didn't think to check since Even is kind of settled down or whatever but he figures it's worth a shot anyway.

He walks into the blue dimly lit room to see half naked guys everywhere, cocks everywhere, getting sucked, touched or people going all out. Magnus treads lightly as someone suddenly wraps their sweaty arm around him. He pulls it off with a gentle smile, "I'm good, thanks. Do you know where Even is?" He ask since everyone always seems to know where Even is so they can be next on his list. The guy points further to the back, "But he has a couple guys already"

"Trust me, I'm not interested" He grimaces as he walks further into the room. And that's when he sees Even. Slouched on a chair. still very much dressed but his cock out of his pants but he technically wouldn't know because someone's mouth is on it and another mouth is kissing down his chest.

"What are you doing?" Magnus speaks up. Even opens his eyes and looks up, "What does it look like?"

"What about Isak?"

"What about him" he ask calmly.

"Hes in a fucking coma, Even and you're out here having guys all over you. He would be so upset!!" 

Even rolls his eyes, he can already feel himself going soft. He pushes the guys off of him and stands up, facing Magnus, "I'm doing the same shit I would do if he was fine. what the fuck do you want me to do? I'm under no obligation to do anything"

"The least you could do is visit the poor kid. You haven't visited him once since it all happened" He spat.

"Does it matter If I did? He wouldn't even know, am I supposed to sing lullabies to his lifeless body or something?" Magnus shakes his head "Whatever Even, you're gonna do what you want as per usual but it is not fair for you to treat that kid like that." 

Even ignores him and leaves the back room, squeezing through bodies on the dance floor to leave the club.

Hes sobering up so he takes his car to the hospital. He takes the elevator up to the 6th floor and makes a right to the room. It's dark, it's quiet, there aren't many visitors. He's standing outside his room, head resting on the glass looking at Isak, lying there lifeless. He wishes he was high right now.

"How are you doing, son? Getting some rest?" One of the cleaning staff ask him. 

He shrugs, "Same old, yeah?"

She nods with an unfortunate look, "It'll be a while sweetie but coming here every single night for the past couple months isn't helping. take some days off, check on him in a couple days." She squeezes his shoulder and walks off. It's easy to remain hopeless when you return every night to the same news, to the same lifeless body so excuse him, if he's trying to make this easier and move on with his life the best way he knows how, getting back into his usual routine.

.

Magnus and Mahdi talk about Isak. They talk about Even and how unbelievable it is that he hasn't even visited him. How heartless he is,  pretending like everything's peachy when Isak is essentially on his death bed. 

Isak wakes up 3 weeks later. The news isn't the most ideal. Isak has lost some function in his hands. He can still grip and do most things but his hand often trembles, causing him to lose control of whatever it is. They gently informed his it will take a while to get used to, drawing and art might not be feasible anyone.  But he's alive.

His mom is on his way to visit the third time since he woke up.  When she arrives,  he's in rehabilitation. She watches through the glass window. She watches at he has a baseball flat on the table, rolling his palm on top back and forth. She watches as his hand trembles and he screams and knocks the table over.  

She gasps and is about to run inside when she heard a, "its okay"

She turns around to see Isaks doctor. "Hes okay"

She looks unconvinced as she looks back at the therapist helping him. 

"Hes a miracle, you know? Him surviving this and doing this well after. He'll be okay, trust me.  He's working hard to get better.  He really wants to see someone when he gets out of here. "

She nods, knowing exactly who it is. Isak is allowed to return back to normal life about three weeks later so he still has to return to rehab once a week. But he realizes how triggered he is by everything.  When someone bumps him on the street or he sees red splattered on someone's shirt, it can be a little much but he's fine, he just wish people would stop babying him. 

On the second day, he's back and his mom is out, he texts Jonas to come pick him up. He hops in the car when he gets there. 

"Hey man" Jonas says squeezing his shoulder.  "How are you doing?"

He nods, "Great, I really need you to drive me to the gay district. " 

Jonas looks confused, "Now? You just got home?"

"Jonas, I've been sick of the way people have treating me. Im fine.  Just please." 

He nods without a word and takes him.  They catch up on the way and Jonas tells him to be careful when they arrive and he gets out. Isak walks across the street to the bar Even is always in.  As soon as he walks in,  eyes turn to him and people are gathering around him. 

Word travels fast through the town newspaper. The gays are aware especially with speculation of it being a gay bashing. He moves back against the wall,  turning around, getting claustophobic. He feels a hand on his shoulder, "Isak it's me,  Magnus. It's okay" He hesitantly looks back and see people have backed away and hugs him.  He looks over Magnus shoulder, straight at the bar, there Even is. Looking at him like a deer in headlights. 

Isak goes back to Evens place. Isak tells him everything the doctor says when he woke up. How if he was hit even a centimeter in either direction, he could have been dead but the whole time Even is just being too triggered to discuss it. Isak realizes Even is quiet and drops that topic, "Why didn't you visit me?" He ask softly hes been waiting to ask

Even looks at him, "Why should I? It wasn't going to change anything"

"Well, I don't know, to see if I was dead."

"I'm sure they would have called me if you were." Isak let's it go and looks at Even playing with the rim of the glass.

"What are you thinking about?" Isak ask.

"I can't stop replaying it in my head. I was so close and the he just--when he swung that bat. and the blood--"

"Hey" Isak gets up and sits in his lap,hugging him, "It's not your fault, okay? Do not blame this on yourself,please." He says as be tightens his grip on Even and Even wraps his arms around him, hugging back.

.

Isak realizes something is up when he tries to visit Even again 3 days later. Hes been staying with his mom until he's a little more independent and things have been good between them. Even has been helping Isak with his therapy, playing catch with him,  trying to walk through groups of crowds together.  Things have been good.  He walks up the steps and knocks on the door. Even slides it open and Isak smiles leaning up to kiss him. 

Even quickly puts a hand on his chest stopping him.  Isak looks at him confused,  "What? Let me in" 

Even shakes his head,  "Go home. "

Isak sucks his teeth,"Seriously? Do you have someone in there?"

"No, but I can't.  Okay?" He gently says and slides the door shut in Isaks face. Isak is baffled and confused as he rests his head on the metal door. "Even,  what's going on?" He calls out. And with no reply, he accepts defeat and leaves.

When he gets home,  he immediately walks upstairs to his bedroom.  His mom soon knocks,  hesitantly opening the door, "Hey sweetie, where were you?"

"Evens" He answers blankly.

"E-Even? I to-told him not--" She says tripping over her words, baffled the man didn't oblige to her demand.  Isak immediately looks up like he saw the devil, "Told him what?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM? " He yells

"I know he was helping a bit Isak but you guys need to keep your distance. I like him,  I do but he isn't --"

"IT IS NOT YOUR BUSINESS" He yells throwing a book to the wall,  startling his mom.  "Isak, calm down please"

"You keep doing this!!!" He yells destroying his room.  Marianne edges slightly closer to comfort him but he jumps back,  "Do not touch me!! Do not ever touch me"

"I'm trying to protect you" She reasons

"No, you're just trying to ruin everything! Get out" She takes a deep breath, tells Isak she loves him and walks out.

. 

Even gets a visitor at work the next day. He looks up at the knock on the door and rolls his eyes,  "What did I do to earn another visit from you," He ask sarcastically.  "I stayed away like you asked"

"Yeah well clearly I don't know what I was talking about because he's still having a hard time.  He freaked out when I tried to comfort him. "

"Okay..." He says, putting his feet up to the desk. 

"So I'm-- need you to help him get better.  I need you to touch him"

Even chuckles with a confused look,  "You want me to fuck him?"

"I'd appreciate less harsh words but yes, if that's what it takes to heal my son"

"Fine" He says taking a sip of his coffee, "I'll do my best, not that hard of a request."

She rolls her eyes, "Just help my son get better."

.

Even invites Isak over that night. When his front door is sliding open, Isak runs over to him on the couch and climbs on top of him, "She thought she could keep us away." He says brightly, leaning down to kiss him.

Isak pulls back earlier than expected, hiding his discomfort"I missed you"

Even sits up, "Did you eat? I ordered Chinese." 

Isak shakes his head,  "Not hungry, ate not too long ago. Thanks though." They spend the evening talking while Even eats. When they head off to bed stripped down as usual,  there is at least a body's distance between them.  

"Why are you so far away?" Even ask gently, what his mom said about his discomfort lately in the back of his head.

Isak looks up at him and moves his body closer to Evens. Even looks at him, analyzing his facial expressions and can tells he's okay, he at least knows he's safe so he leans in to kiss his lips. Isak doesn't take any time to kiss back. Even caresses his cheek and trails his hand down his back and pulls back from the kiss, turning Isak over on his stomach, "You alright?" Isak nods getting comfortable as Even lubes him up and puts a condom on. He holds his body up with one arm and pushes pass Isaks rim. The boy is gripping onto the sheets to get through it. As Even tries to push further, Isaks body just can't do it. Even's too close and it's all too triggering and he can't even hold himself up with his weak hand and just can't do it. 

"Even. Even, stop" He says trying to get away and sits up on the edge of the bed, and buries his face in his hands.

Even bites the corner of his lip and takes the condom off and sits up beside Isak, squeezing his shoulder, "Its okay"

"It's not fucking okay" He cries 

Even pulls Isak into his shoulder as the boy cries into him. 

.

Even doesn't try again for a while. He feels like he should just let Isak initiate but it's been two weeks and nothing has happened. And Isak is still very much ansty when people bump into him or when someone hugs or touches him. When they get home from the club, Isak is coming down from his drunken state, giddy around the condo as he hops into bed onto his stomach.

"Ayy" Even leans over smacking his butt. "You know how I feel about outside clothes in my bed."

Isak rolls his eyes and stands up, "Fine. I mean, if you wanted me naked, you could have just asked." He smirks.

"I don't, I just don't want the bed dirty."

Usually Even loves when Isak makes dirty jokes so Isak is just a little surprised at the reaction. "Even, I was just joking."

Even nods, "I know" When Isak strips down to the underwear, he sits down on the bed and holds his hand out to Even. The man takes off his own clothes and sits down. 

"Why are you acting like that towards me?" Isak ask softly.

"What are you talking about?" Even ask though he knows very well what he meant. 

He gives him an unamused look, "You're treating me differently. Like I'm a victim."

"I'm not trying to, I just--know you're still a little nervous about being touched and stuff." He says placing his hand on Isaks thigh. "I just don't think you're as okay as you're pretending to be."

"Because I won't let you fuck me? Seriously? Asshole. I'm doing just fine." He spits annoyed as he crawls up the bed and gets under the blanket, lies comfortably on his side, ignoring Even. 

 Even follows and hovers over Isaks body, "I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to feel comfortable and safe again. Around me,  around everyone else."

"I do feel safe around you" He insists looking up at him, still tucked in the blanket. "I love you" Isak says.

Even leans down and kisses Isaks lips. Isak opens up to him and kisses him back. They kiss for a long time, no dry humping, nothing. Just Even hovering over Isak, kissing him. He feels like he needs to do something because Isak wont. He needs to test the waters so he tugs the blanket down and reaches his hand down to cup Isak over his underwear. The boy let's out a whine and Even kisses him deeper, reassuring him it's okay.

He dives his hand in his briefs and runs his thumb over the tip before stroking him. He gets him off until  he's desperate, needy and panting. Even takes his hand out, sucking a couple of his fingers before bringing his hand to Isaks rim, circling it before pushing his middle finger. 

"Even" Isak breathes gripping onto his biceps.

"It's okay, it's okay" Even says kissing Isaks hand on him as he fingers him open. Isaks head is tilted back, death grip on Evens arms as he allows Even to open him up.

Even adds another finger and Isak is writhing on the bed. Fingering Isak is his favorite thing. The sounds, his face, watching his hole take his fingers is a sight to be seen. He pulls out and gets a condom and lube. He uses a bit and slides on the condom. He turns Isak on his side, lifting his right leg up ever so slightly. He kisses Isaks back softly, gently, relaxing him.

He eases himself in slowly, its almost hard to pace himself this slow. Isak grimaces as Even makes himself fully buried in Isaks hole.  Even leans down to kiss his exposed neck. 

"Even, just be gentle. Please" He says and Even takes that as cue for him to move. He holds onto Isaks hip as he pulls out slightly and pushes back in, watching Isaks take all of him. It's slow, it's sensual. The room is quiet, the only sound being heard is Isaks heavy breathing and a soft groan when Even pushes into him. Isak turns his head back and brings Even in for a kiss. 

"Is it okay?" Even mutters against his soft lips.

Isak nods, "Perfect" They continue to have gentle sex,  and Even doesn't know how to conduct himself when they're both close. He usually speeds up but doesn't know if he should so he wraps his hand around Isak and strokes him until he's gasping and letting out a deep moan and shooting all over Evens hand. As Even goes to pull out, Isak reaches his hand back, holding his thigh still, "Just stay like this for a minute." He says looking up at Even who nods and kisses him. "You're gonna be okay"


	7. we have the stars

Isak wakes up to an empty bed. He wipes his tired eyes and sits up, seeing Even dressed for work, in the kitchen, making a smoothie. 

He stands up and slips on some shorts and walks over to the kitchen and smiles upon seeing Even look up towards him.

Isak walks around the island, wrapping his arms around Evens waist and looks at him, chin resting on his chest.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Even ask wrapping his arm around Isak as well.

"Good" He answers simply.

"Yeah?"

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Evens lips. He buries his face in his neck, "I don't want you to go to work."

"Whos going to pay for the food you eat and for this loft and for your tuition?" He asked raising his brows.

"My tutit--what are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna pay it." He says casually pouring his smoothie in his to go cup.

"Even, you cant--"

"Who else is paying for it? Your mom doesn't have enough without your dad, am I wrong?"

"I can figure something out, I can get a scholarship or I don't know--"

"It's fine" He says and pecks his lips. "It's going to your future, I don't mind. I have to go."

"But Ev-" Even grabs his bag and suit jacket and opens his door, "I'll see you later."

Isak tries to continue talking but the door slides shut, "Love you" He mutters to himself as he turns around and stares at the empty, messy loft and gets ready for school.

.

Isaks graduation is a month later. Everything goes well. It's outdoors. Isaks mom and Even are both here. They had become very comfortable with each other the past couple of months. Marinne didnt think the situation was ideal and would prefer Isak with someone his age but Even made Isak happy, and that was all she can ask for. His dad wanted to come but when he was informed Even would also be in attendance, he refused. Isak couldn't care less. When his name was called, he gets up excitedly and walks up the steps and walks across to the stage to his principal, who gives him his diploma and turns his tassel. He smiles and thanks her, looks into the crowd, holding up his diploma and heads down the steps, jumping into Jonas' arms. They did it.

They go out to lunch afterwards, all 3 of them. Isak is still in his gown, very shameless and proud. Isak has ordered his own meal but he keeps diving into Evens food..

When he goes in for another fry, Even grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Did you not order your own food?"

Isak glares at him and sticks out his tongue. 

"Better be careful with that." He challenges with a whisper and Isak blushes, looking up towards his mom who is smiling at the two.

"So Even, what are your plans for summer?"

He shrugs, "Work, might take a trip out to Ibiza or something."

"Am I coming with you?" 

"Don't you have a orientation course this summer, mister?"

Isak groans and eats his food. When they finish up, Even pays the bill without question. They walk outside the restaurant and Marianne congratulates Isak once more and asks him to come visit this weekend for dinner. He agrees, hugs her goodbye and turns to Even.

They get in Evens car as he drives back to the loft, "Where's my graduation gift?"

"I don't spoil you enough?" He questions roughing up his hair. "Your tuition is your gift."

"Even!!!" He complains.

Even ignores the whines, "We're going out tonight"

Isak sighs, "I don't want to, I just want to stay in with you. We can order out, watch a movie, have sex. It'd be great."

Even shakes his head, "Its Friday, I want to go out."

Isak looks out at the window as he asks, "Are you trying to pick someone up?"

Even shrugs, "We'll see. Probably"

Isak shakes his head and stays quiet the rest of the ride. When they arrive in the loft, Isak heads straight to the room, strips off his gown and clothes and gets into bed. Even grabs a bottle of water,  drinking some of it and calmly strides into his room, leaning against the wall.

"What's up with you?" Even as annoyed. Times like these are when their age difference becomes prominent.

" I want you to stop." He says sitting up 

"Stop what?"

"Stop sleeping with other people. Stop letting fucking anyone suck you off!!" He says fed up.

"Isak" He groans. "You know--"

"I don't care, Even. I know that's how you are but I don't like it. And lord knows what you're fucking giving me when you sleep with these strangers."

"I told you, I wear protection."

"That's not the point!!" He yells and rubs his hands over his face.

"Look, you knew what this was and what I do when this all started. Now for the thousandth time, this is not a relationship, Isak. So I don't have to stop doing anything."

Isak shakes his head and anxiously scratches at his skin, "I just--I don't understand." he chokes up. "We act like a couple, you fucking came to my graduation with my mom, Even. I love you and I just--"

"Isak, you need to stop, okay. I don't--"

"Just stop talking, I don't care " Isak interrupts not wanting to be anymore disappointed, tucking his body back under the blanket,"Way to ruin my fucking day" 

"So are you not going out tonight?"

"Get the fuck away from me." Isak yells, not believing Even would even ask him that when he's so angry

"This my fucking bedroom. This is my fucking house" Even yells back.

"Fine" He groans as he gets out of bed as he starts to put on his clothes. "You don't say that when I'm cooking you dinner. Or when I clean the place. Or when your dick is inside me but whatever Even" He spits as he heads towards the door. As he's about to open it, Even puts his hand to the door and turns Isak around and slams his back to the door.

"You really want to leave like this?" He ask staring down at him.

"Me? You're the one making me feel like shit" he accuses.

"Isak, I care about you. You know that, I--"

"Do I know that?" He sasses back. "Because you never once told me."

"Is everything I do not enough for you?"

Isak quiets down, realizing he sounds ungrateful. Yeah, Even has done a lot for him. He's saved him. He defended him in front of his dad. He took him in on multiple occasions though it wasn't ideal. He took him to prom. He buys his food, buys his clothes. He allows him to stay with him, he's paying his tuition. He's doing a lot but it's still not everything Isak wants. He's grateful for everything, he is but it still doesn't change the fact that he feels disposable. He's not showing him he cares in the way he wants. 

Isak looks up at him with big eyes, "I know, thank you for everything.I appreciate it, I do but sometimes I feel like I'm nothing to you. Like I'm not enough" He admits, tears filling in the ducts of his eyes.

Even wraps his around Isak, bringing him to his chest, "Me doing what I do doesn't change how I feel about you"

That was the first time Even even remotely applied he felt something for Isak.

"But it makes me feel that way, Even"

"But you don't have to." He says kissing his neck. "I care about you and I choose to have you here because I like coming home to you. Okay?" He ask pulling back and caressing his cheek. "If I go out, assume Im doing exactly what I want to do, fucking.  And if I'm here, just know this is exactly where I want to be, with you" 

Isak looks down at the ground, biting the inside of his lip. He looks up at Even and accepts that if he wants in Evens life the way he currently is, he just has to accept that this is how things will be. 

He nods in agreement, "I should be able to so the same thing then"

Even shrugs, "If you want to, I'm not stopping you."

"Can we at least have rules?" Isak pushes.

"Like what?" 

"No kissing on the lips. And never the same person more than once "

Even leans down to lay kisses on Isaks cheek, "That sounds good to me"

Isak turns his head to Evens lips and kisses him.  He wraps his arms around Evens neck and wraps his right leg around him and Even picks him up,  pressed against the door.

"I need you,  please" He mutters in between the kiss. Even takes him to the bed,  lies him down and gives his exactly what he needed.

.

Isak stays home for the night and has Jonas come over. They drink beer and play video games while Even is out.

Meanwhile, Even is at Babylon. He's been dancing with a guy for about 15 minutes,  getting tired of his foreplay and taking his hand,  going to the backroom. Even leans back against the wall,  the man in front of him.  The dim blue light highlighting his arm muscles. 

As Even unbuttons his own pants,  the guy ducks his head to kiss Even but he turns his head,  "No kissing"

"Word is the notorious Even has found himself a boyfriend. Is that why you won't kiss me? Someone has finally tamed you?" He replies commenting on the rule.

"How about you stop listening to rumors from people who don't know shit about me?" He questions. "You can get to it now" He nudges his chin down. The man gets down on his knees without question, pulling Evens cock out.

"Mhhm, good thing I listened to the other rumors. They're true" He says looking up at him,  winks and wraps his mouth around Even.

.

Even heads home around 1 and Isak is in bed on his phone.  He looks towards the door and waves seeing Even.  The man kicks off his shoes and walks over, leans down to kiss Isak, "thought you said Jonas was coming over"

"He did,  he left like an hour ago. Good night?" Isak ask suggestively.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick." He says going to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

"Did you kiss him?" Isak calls out.

Even leans out of the bathroom,  "I told you I wouldn't.  We made an agreement" Even answers

"Thank you,  Love you." That's all Isak needed to know as he allows himself to finally pass out

"I know" He smiles and closes the bathroom door. Once Even finishes,  he throws on some loose clothes and wraps his arms around a sleeping Isak, realizing he's far deeper than he ever intended to be and might be okay with that.

.

A couple of months later, it is August. Summer was flying by, Isak is turning 18, university was starting soon and they are  currently in Magnus and Mahdis backyard with all Magnus friends and family because he's finally 31. 

It's a hot summer day, food on the grill, music blasting, kids in the pool. Magnus has too many damn kids in his family,  Even thinks especially because he wants to be drunk. Even sees Isak standing near the door of the house, talking to Magnus mom. He walks over to them overhearing their conversation, "You're right,  I do want to be an artist but--" Even creeps up around Isak, wrapping his arms around him. 

Isak squeals and turns his head to see Even who asks, "Why are you annoying her?"

Isak pushes his ass against him aggressively, "Am not, we were having a good conversation. "

"Right?" He ask looking up at Magnus mom who agrees, "Even, your boyfriend is so sweet. So intelligent" 

"Not my boyfriend but I'm sure he appreciates the compliment" He says kissing Isaks cheek. 

"Mind if I steal him from you?" She looks in between the two confused  and waves the two off as Even takes his hand and they go into the house. They head up the stairs as Isak questions where they're going but he doesn't get a reply.

The next thing Isak knows, they're climbing up a ladder to the roof of the house. The view is gorgeous from above, they can see the crowd in the backyard,  they can see the sun due to set in a half hour or so, the sky layered with pink and yellows. 

Even sits down and pulls a joint out of his pocket. Isak can sit next to him,  that's a decent seat but instead he chooses to sit in Evens lap, facing him, wrapping his legs around his lower half. 

Even doesn't question it as he's perfecting and tightening the roll of his joint. When he does, he pulls a lighter out. He puts the joint in his mouth and lights it up.  He inhales, holding it in before blowing it out to the side. He takes it out of his mouth, placing it in between Isaks lips as he does the same. They do so for a couple of rounds.  Even takes a puff, on the end of it and as he's holding his breath,  he places his hand on Isaks face,  trying to indicate to him to open his mouth. He does and Even gets close to him mouth,  as he let's out the smoke and Isak inhales. They are both very much high,  the weed Even gets is always better than what he had in high school.

Even lies back on the ground as Isak follows and lies down on Evens chest.

"What were you thinking about yesterday, when you got home from work?" Isak ask resting on his chest, feeling Evens heart beat against his face. "You seemed annoyed"

"I have a campaign" He says as he brings his hand to Isaks back, stroking up and down. "It'll get me a lot of money. Big corporation. But they're homophobic pricks."

"Do they know youre gay?" Isak ask.

"It's none of their fucking business, I'm not fucking any of them"

"Are you going to go through with it?" Even doesn't immediately reply. 

"It's my job" He says eventually. 

"You don't have to support homophobes,  Even. They probably support and fund so many anti gay corporations."

"It's not really my business what they do with their money,  as long as they give me mine" 

"I don't think you should help them. " Isak says though his opinion probably doesn't mean much.  "They don't like us Even, they want us dead and you're gonna help them get more business?" 

"Then what am I supposed to do, huh? Pass on 20k?" 

Isak looks up with his jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" 

Even nods, "That's what it costs to have the best" He winks with a smirk on his face. 

"You're the best at everything you do,  huh?" Isak ask caressing his jaw line.

He shrugs not very humbly,  "I like to think so" 

"Youll make the right decision" Isak says. "I'm sure you've had difficult clients before and you got through them. You'll be fine" He smiles and leans down to give Even a soft kiss.  He pulls back and looks down at him and Even is smiling back up at him as Isak leans down again to rekindle the kiss.  Isak holds his jaw as the kiss picks up and they're making out on the roof, bodies pressed together, sun setting in background. 

"They're fucking on my roof!!" They hear an overdramatic cry from Magnus and looks up seeing him standing there.  Isak sits up wiping his mouth,  "We're not having sex"

"Surprising, you guys seem to fuck everywhere else." 

"Did you need something,  Mag? Or you just came up here to interrogate us?" Even ask

"During my party? How dare I?" He sarcastically rolls his eyes. "Time for cake and beer, love birds.The kids are heading home now let's go" Both of them get up, Isak leading as he heads down the ladder.

As Even is about to head down, Magnus holds onto his arm.Even looks back at him confused. 

"You love him,  I can tell"

Even raises his brows, "Oh yeah, and what makes you expert on figuring out who I love?"

"Besides the fact that I've known you practically your whole life? I can see it in your eyes, Ev"

Even looks at him like he's about to admit the unspoken. But instead he says, "Well jokes on you,  I'm just really high" He chuckles as he heads down the ladder. Magnus shakes his head,  "Denial is only a river in--somewhere"

"How about we stop this conversation because I want some fucking cake" Magnus accepts the end of the conversation as he climbs down,  closing the roof as they all head out to the backyard.  While, everyone is talking and waiting for cake,  Magnus spots Even with his arm around Isak. 

Magnus catches Evens gaze and smirks, shaking his head and holds up a heart sign.   Even looks away and leans down to kiss Isak, holding up his middle finger to Magnus who he hears cackling in the background


	8. mystery of love

Isak had his first experience with someone else when Even goes away. Isaks orientation cut into Evens trip so he stayed back while Even went to Ibiza to an all white party he tries to go to every summer. 

Isak didn't particularly want to sleep with anyone else, he was satisfied with Even but Even was his only sexual experience so who knows what else he was missing. And with Even okaying it and him being away and Isak being horny, he decided to go out and find someone.

The guy he picked up was 25, tall, with dark features. He forgot to pick up his name but they went back to his because Isak didn't feel right bringing someone back to his and Evens place. Isak let the guy suck him off and fuck him. If was good, really good. It just wasn't Even.

It was his last day of orientation and Even was coming back from Spain today.

When Isak hears ruffling on the other side of the front door, he squeals and sees Even as he slides the door open. He runs from the bedroom and jumps into Evens arms and the man catches him.

Isak immediately kisses his lips without an exchange of words yet. Even kisses him back, holds Isak with one arm as he slides the door closed behind him. He kicks his bag to the side and carries Isak to his couch and lies him down on it.

"Hi" Even cheekily says,smiling down at him 

"Hi" he smiles back as he wraps his legs around Evens waist. "I missed you"

"What did you do while I was gone?" Even questions  

Isak shrugs, "Orientation, was boring. But I think I might change my major to biology since I can't draw anymore" He shares with him. "I also took someone home" 

Even raises his brows, "Did he steal anything?"

"We went back to his" 

"And how was he?" 

"Good." He replies simply, "But he isn't you" He says pulling Even back down to his lips.

"No one is me, baby. If you're holding them to my standards, you'll never be satisfied" He mutters against his lips.

"You're so cocky"

Even shakes his head, "It's true." 

"Are you satisfied with everyone else since you've had me?" Isak ask nervously. Even leans down and kisses Isaks neck, "Well I taught you everything you know" Even teases suggestively.

Isak rolls his eyes with a smile, "Couldn't just boost my ego, huh?" Even chuckles as he kisses Isak, "I missed you, missed this. " He mumbles into his neck, "I want you" Isak tries not to act like the lovesick child he is when Even tells him he wants him. He nods and takes off his shirt. 

.

 Isak starts school the following Monday. He has five classes, two major classes, two general education courses and one elective. 

Even pulls up to the drop off spot and leans over to kiss Isak and squeezes his thighs, "Have a good day"

"You too, I love you" Even smiles appreciatively and kisses his cheek, "We're still going out tonight?" Isak nods as he grabs his bag and hops out of the jeep.

His day goes pretty seamlessly, it's merely syllabus day so there isn't much to do and most classes end early. His last class finishes at 6. He spends some time on the quad as it's still summer out and heads home around 8. 

On his way home, Even texts him telling him he's at Magnus'

 Isak makes the detour to Magnus' house and it only takes an extra 10 minutes. He knocks on the door and Mahdi opens it, greeting Isak who hugs him. Isaks walks in to see the men in the kitchen, standing around the table, drinking beer. When Even sees Isak, he smiles and takes his hand, pulling him towards him and kisses him. He turns him around so Isaks back is rested against his chest and Even wraps his arms around him.

"What's it like to be married?" Mahdi teases the two 

Even glares and flips him off. "You want a beer?" He whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek. Isak nods and Even reaches to the fridge and gives Isak one.

"How was first day at uni?" Magnus questions. 

"It was good, we didn't do much. Just syllabus and such."

"You're dating a college boy now, proud of you" Magnus teases Even. He fakes a laugh and straightens his face immediately, "He's turning 18 soon so all those age jokes are over now"

"Except you're still 31 and 12 years older than him." Magnus pushes though it's all in a very joking manner. 

"Oh fuck off, I'm more mature than both of you" Isak defends. 

"We have to head back anyway, got to get dressed." Even adds on

"Isak is going out? Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at 11. I'll be fine" Isak leads the way to the door and Even follows as they hop into his jeep and head to their place.

Both boys maneuver around the loft getting dressed to go out. They each have a beer before they go and are soon heading out to the club. They meet up with the boys in the bar, Even gets Isak a light drink because be doesn't want him to be hungover. The boys are all chatting at the bar and drinking. They're interrupted when a blond man, probably mid 20s, is tapping on Evens shoulder. Even turns around and the rest of the boys are seeing who interrupted their conversation. The guy gently touches Evens hand, "Can I take you to the back room?" Even shakes his head, "I'm good for tonight, I have someone " And turns back around to the group. Isak smiles and leans up to kiss Even. He wraps his arms around his neck and Even instinctively wraps his around Isaks back.

"And that's our cue!" Mahdi says as him and Magnus walk off. Even picks Isak up to sit on the stool behind him and Isak wraps his leg around Even.

Isak eventually pulls back, keeping his arms in place, "You're not picking up anyone?"

"You're right here" His eyes light up and he tries not to blush and sob and smile. Isak takes his hand and gets off the stool, heading to the dance floor. They dance together, getting hot and sweaty before they hear someone speaking through a microphone. They turn around to a stage and realizes it's drag queen night so they're in for a show. The lights dim as everyone chats among themselves waiting for the show to start. Magnus and Mahdi find them in the crowd and all the boys are ready for the show. It starts with a queen named Primi Smalls. She is putting on a performance to some pop song that has everyone in the group feeling it. Even currently has his arms around Isak, the boys body pressed to his as they dance to the music. Isak feels Even giving a small kiss to his neck and he turns to look up at him and pull him down for a kiss. Isak wraps his arm around the back of Evens head as they make out. Isak feels Even playing with the rim of the top of his jeans and doesn't think much of it until he feels his pants being unbuttoned.

He tries to pull back and muttered a, "What are--" but Evens lips are back on his as he feels Even dive his hand into his jeans, outside of his boxers and grabs a hold of his cock and he immediately let's out a loud squeal. He actually pulls back from the kiss looking up at Even with wide eyes, "What are you doing?" He whispers lowly.

Even turns Isak around so he's fully facing the stage again and pressed against him. He starts sucking on his neck, up to his ear and mutters, "I'm gonna get you off"

"Oh my god" Isak says nervously, having never done anything like this before. "Now?" He looks back up at him. Even nods, "Okay?"

He clears his throat and nods, "Don't make it obvious"

"You just have to stay calm." Even says. Their conversation can't be heard by their friends over the loud music but Even doesn't move right away. He resumes kissing and sucking on Isaks neck and the boy has his hand gripping Evens forearm because he nervous. They've never down anything like this. anything so risky. So public. Evens hand crawls under his shirt, running up and down his skin, flicking at his nipples . Isaks head falls back against Evens chest as Even allows his hand to run down Isaks body, into his pants. He begins by grinding his palm into Isaks hard on. He palms him in every which direction which has Isak heavily breathing, but nothing too risky yet. Even does it softly for a while. Until he runs his finger across Isaks tip over his boxers causing the boy to let out a soft whine. Even takes a hold of him and strokes him through his briefs and Isak needs more. He wants Evens large hands on him. He looks down and take Evens hand and stuffs it in his boxers and immediately moans at the feel of his hand so close to him. 

"Do not cum on me, okay?"

Isak nods as Even starts getting him off, his moans becoming progressively louder and noticeable. Magnus looks over upon hearing the noise and sees Even staring down at Isak who is pressed against him and Isak with his head resting back against Even, his mouth agape, eyes clenched shut and that's when he looks down and sees Evens hand disappearing into oblivion. 

"Oh my god, you guys are horndogs." Isak doesn't have the energy to even open his eyes but Even smiles proudly in his direction. 

Isak is too wrapped up in the feeling of Even on him, the loud music, the sound of all the people around him and it's pure sensory overload. Even begins stroking faster and Isak almost loses his balance immediately but Even catches him, not missing a beat. He feels how close he is in the pit of his stomach and he just--hes so fucking close. It's right there. He looks down, his mouth hung open, brows knit together. "Oh fuck" He whispers. "Baby, baby--" Isak bites his lip to not scream as he busts into Evens hand. "Don't stop" Isak says needing to ride the rest of the pleasure out. When He comes down, he turns to Even, resting on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"What did I tell you?" Even ask.

Isak still a bit dazed out looks up at him, "Hmm?"

"What did I say?"

He shrugs confused.

"I told you not to cum on me." He pulls his hand out of Isaks boxers, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Even ask showing Isak his cum on his hands. Isak blushes and puts Even hand down in between their bodies so no one sees.

"You can clean yourself up" Isak says suggestively, taking Evens hand up to his mouth.

"You want me to put it in my mouth?" Even raises his brows 

"Unless you want to stay here with cum on your hands." Isak shrugs. 

Evens eyes narrow in at him,  "Is that so?"

Isak bites his lip and nods. Even shakes his head and holds his hand up to Isaks mouth and the boy instantly has a shocked look on his face,  "Even,  oh my god.  No, I'm not doing that"

"Fine" He accepts defeat and starts sucking his fingers clean. Isak blushes and turns away to watch the stage. "Heathens you both are. There's space in hell for you two" Magnus says grossed out.

.

"Harder baby,  fuck me harder" Isak screams as Even has him over the arm of the couch, pounding into him. They've been going at it insistently the past couple of days,  they couldn't get enough.  

"Even, Evennnn" He moans. He's gripping onto the couch and about to beg some more before there's a knock at the door.

"Fuck" Even says breathlessly.  "I have a package coming" He pulls out and Isak let's out a soft cry and lies onto the couch.

Even walks to the door, standing behind it as he cracks it open and his heads falls against the door, "Fuck" Its Isaks mother. 

Even clears his throat, "Hi"

"Hey, is Isak here?"

Isak freezes when he hears his mom's voice. Even looks back at him, his face hidden by the door and mouths, "Get dressed now"

He turns back and nods his head,  "I have no pants on so give me a couple seconds" He smiles and closes the door.

"Fuck, what is she doing here?" He ask running to his bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans. 

"I don't know,  I'm sorry" Isak says putting on his t shirt. Isak walks to the door and slides it open, "Hi"

 He gestures for her to come in and she walks in and places her purse on the island.  

"How's school?" She ask walking to the couch. 

"Good" He nods. "I'm doing well" He spots a condom wrapper on the couch and immediately picks it up and stuffs it in his back pocket. He catches Evens eye,  who's across the room and smiles,  seeing the quick move. 

"I spoke to your dad, he said he'll pay your tuition for next semester"

"Even is paying it."

"I know but he shouldn't be doing that for you.  Your dad agreed and I think we should let him"

Isak shrugs, "Okay well, doesn't matter to me"

"Is that okay,  Even?" She ask.

Even shrugs, "He wants me to save 40k a year? No problem" 

"Well, that's good to hear"

Isak nods, "So, are you heading out now?"

"Are you in a rush to kick me out?" She narrows her gaze at him. 

"Of course not" He fakes a smile and grabs her purse and walks to the door holding it up,  "Okay,  okay" She says and walks to the front door.

"Are you using condoms?" She whispers to him. "I can tell you guys were up to something." 

"God mom,  yes. Now please go"

 .

This thing is him and Even had worked seamlessly since they made the agreement about what was going on between them. But since Even had ignored or either forgotten about Evens birthday over a week and a half ago, Isak has been contemplating a lot.He celebrated with friends and even Magnus and Mahdi but Even didn't show up or give him anything, he just sent him a happy birthday text  in the evening. Isak has been feeling kind of over it and that had been confirmation for him that hes not sure if he wants this. He has been spending time with a friend from university who has made it very clear he's into Isak, He tells he has a boyfriend and he backs off though he flirts occasionally. And shockingly enough,  he's kind of into it. The guy's name is Tyler and he's studying abroad from France. And the boy is so damn open and honest about his feelings, Isak forgot there was people like this after being around Even so long.

 He's at Tylers place for the first time,  playing with his adorable kitten, "I wish I had one"

"So get one" Tyler says sitting on the couch. 

Isak chuckles joining him,  "My boyfriend would have a fit.  His place,  its--it's very nice and expensive and Italian so"

"So I'm guessing hes not on scholarships?"

Isak shakes his head, "He's 30, has a job and such" 

Tyler slowly nods in understanding,  "The same boyfriend who doesn't care about birthdays?"

Isak doesn't reply immediately,  "I really like the mixtape you gave me, your taste in music always amazes me."

"I hope so or I'm in the wrong major." He jokes. "But your boyfriend is lucky.  Everything he has is very beautiful apparently."

Isak looks at him and blushes and stands up,  "I have class"

"When can we hang out again? "

"I'm going to the art show on Friday if you want to come,  I volunteered to put some of my old pieces up. "

Tyler nods, "I'll be there" He walks Isak to the door and caresses his hand before letting him go. 

After Isaks evening class,  he heads home to start making dinner for him and Even.  He puts blankets out on the floor and lies the plates of food down.  As he's lightning candles,  the door opens.  He looks up and smiles at Even who looks confused,  "What is this?"

"Dinner"

"On the floor?"

Isak nods, "A picnic."

Even sits down and grabs a piece of fresh bread and washing it down with some wine, "You know what?  I wanna go out. I had a shit day and need to relax."

"You can relax here" Isak says taking his hand. 

Even leans down to kiss Isak, "Get dressed"

"Can we stay in just this once? Please?" Even caresses his cheek and kisses his nose,  "You're too young to settle down"

"And you're too old to fuck around" Isak retorts.

"I'm going out, you can stay here or come with me" He says and goes off to change.  

.

Isak finds himself in the loft alone,  frustrated and bothered.  He blows out the candles and goes to Tyler's. The boy opens the door surprised to see Isak,"I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up"

"No, no it's okay. I like seeing you" He says and let's him in. "I was just practicing on piano"

"Can you play something for me?" Isak ask. Tyler licks his lips and nods, "Of course"

He sits at the bench and gets comfortable and begins playing a melody for _Mystery of Love._ Isak is in awe at his passion as he plays.  His eyes are closed but his fingers are moving across the keyboard so effortlessly and gracefully. When the song comes to an end, Isak joins him on the bench with a small applause, "You are incredible" He admits looking at him. 

Tyler smiles appreciatively, "You asked me to play a song for you,  wasn't hard to feel the emotion in it" Tyler's vulnerability and his honesty,  it was too surreal for Isak that someone could be this affectionate and grateful of someone else, it overwhelms his so much that he leans in to kiss Tyler. It's slow, it's affectionate but it doesn't take long before it's lustful and Tyler's hands are on his back under his shirt. With their lips still locked,  they walk over to the bed.  Tyler lies him down and crawls on top of him and makes Isak completely forget about the neglect he's been feeling 


	9. broken promises

Isak leaves when they finish. They talk and cuddle a bit but Isak knows he should leave before he stays the night. Tyler even ask him to sleep over so they can wake up together and have breakfast, Isak gives him a _no_ _thank you_ and leaves.

When he gets home, Even is in his room smoking and listening to music. 

"Hi" He greets

Even looks up, "Hey"

"How was your night?" Isak questions.

"Fun, what I needed. Where were you?" Even ask walking up to him. 

"Studying. At the library"

Even nods and leans down to kiss Isaks neck but Isak slides away smoothly, "I smell, I need a shower."

"You smell from studying?" Even ask as Isak is already halfway to the bathroom.  Even ends up joining him in the shower and they have sex.  Isak almost tells him but he can't bring himself to say it.  

.

He continues to see Tyler. They have such a genuine connection and talk about things that matter and Tyler always tells him how much he means to him and how grateful he is for Isak making breakfast or coming out of his way too see him. 

He's on his way to campus when he runs into Tyler a few steps ahead of him. 

"Hey" Tyler says wrapping his arm around his waist,  "Ready for your exam?"

Isak nods, "I crammed so hopefully.  I went out last night and kept repeating everything in my head" He chuckles. 

"Well you're a genius,  you'll do great but I have to run,  I'm late" Tyler gives him a deep kiss despite his time crunch and leaves him with a squeeze to his hand and blows a kiss before jogging off. Isak licks his lips and smiles to himself not knowing Magnus was watching the whole interaction from across the street.  

.

It's been a couple weeks and the boys are out and Magnus feels like he needs to tell Even what he saw. Even if it is nothing, he should tell his best friend what his boyfriend is doing. He walks to the top floor of Babylon and sees Even speaking with someone, their bodies pressed together.

"There you are!" Magnus cheers, slapping his hand on his shoulder.

Even turns around clearly bothered, "Here I am" 

"So where's your boyfriend?" Magnus ask and the guy flinches and separates himself from Even and walks off. Even sighs and looks at Magnus, "Hes at home, studying" He answers flatly.

"Is he?"

Even shrugs, "Probably. Or he went out, I don't know"

"You guys don't keep up with where you're going?" Magnus pushes.

"It's not a fucking insane aslyum, he doesn't have to check out"

"Well what if he's seeing someone else?" He finally gets out.

Even shrugs, "He's young,  he can go out and pick up whoever he wants"

"But what if was more than that?"

"What are you getting at,  Magnus?" Even ask, done with the interrogation.

He clears his throat and looks down at the dancing crowd on the first level,  "He's seeing someone else, I saw them making out outside his school. "

Even doesn't reply right away.  Eventually he nods, "Okay well, he can make his own decisions" 

Magnus shakes his head,  not surprised at the blase reaction and walks off. He did his part.

.

When Even gets home around 1am, Isak is nowhere in the loft. He waits up for his arrival. He comes trailing in at 3, easing the door closed, not realizing Even was awake. When he turns around and sees Even,  he gives a lazy smile, "You're up late"

"And you're _out_ late" He replies as Isak tries to head to the bathroom.  Even stops him and wraps him in his arms but Isak tries to get away, "Let me shower first"

"You've been doing a lot of showering lately" He replies, raising his brows. Isak looks up at him and sighs, "Even"

"What?" Even leans down and roughly kisses him. It's fast and aggressive, indicative of how he's feeling at the moment. And Even knows the minute he kisses and smells him, that Magnus told him the truth.  He pulls back looking down at Isak

"Why'd you stop ?" The younger boy ask, clearly horny now.

"Magnus told me" he says simply walking away from him.

"Hmm?" 

"Magnus told me, about the guy you're seeing"

Isak freezes and tries not to show it in his face as he clears his throat, "What?"

"Did you go deaf while he was fucking you _and_ kissing you?" He ask calmly.

Isak swallows the lump in his throat and looks down at the floor, "Im sorry. I should have said something."

Even shrugs, "You're 18, you're going to fuck everything that moves."

"Just like you"  He retailates

"Does he fuck you that good?" Even ask

"It's not about that" He insists 

Even chuckles manicly, "Please, you love cock. You can't get enough of it so don't tell me it isn't about that"

Isak narrows his gaze at him, "There's more to it than that, He tells me I'm everything he wants."

"They're still using that one?"

"It's more than you ever said" Isak challenges.

"And it's more than I ever will." 

Even walks up to him and holds his face by his chin, "You can make your own decisions. If you want to be here or not."

"Would you care if I wasn't?" He chokes out, unsure if he was ready for the answer.

"The decision is yours" He replies and walks off to his room.

.

It's been a month and a half and Isak hadn't come since that night.  He was officially with Tyler. They had a pretty blissful relationship so far and the boy was ecstatic when Isak told him he left Even.  They had a routine of waking up together, eating breakfast,  occasionally having sex in the shower and heading to campus hands interlocked and this is what he wanted.  The other person to remind him,  show him that he mattered and they wanted to be with him. 

Meanwhile, Even, Mahdi were walking to the club to meet Magnus. "How could you let him go?" Mahdi questions 

Even chuckles, "What was I supposed to do,  beg him to stay? "

"I don't blame him though,after how you treated him. All he needed was for you to stop fucking around and say you love him.  That's all you need to do to get him back"

"I don't want him back and I don't love him.  Even if I did,  I'm not going to stop him from doing what he wants. I wasn't giving him what he needed so he found it somewhere else" He shrugs.  "Can't blame him"

"Alrighty Even,  whatever you say but if you do want him,  you know what to say" They arrive at the club, hugging Magnus who's waiting in line and they're soon heading in to the bar.  About an hour in, they've lost Even, unsurprisingly though but when they spot him, they both freeze. Dirty blond, shaggy hair, shorter than him. There Even is making out with Isak on the dance floor. Theyre dancing while kissing and rotating their bodies in dancing circles and when they pull back from the kiss, that's when they notice it's not Isak, at all. It's a doppelganger. Even is taking his hand, leading him to the back room. And the boys know it even if Even doesn't want to admit it. He's in love with him and misses him which why he's about to go have sex with his look alike.

 .

Isak turns over in his bed and squints his eyes open seeing Tyler hovering over him. He smiles and pulls Tyler down for a morning kiss. "So happy I get to wake up to you everyday now. No more running out of here at weird times at the night" He chuckles. 

Isak smiles and sits up, "What are we eating?"

Tyler picks up a plate on the dresser beside them and hands it to him. Some fruit and a side of pancakes, "Thank you" Isak pecks his lips. They go to school together when they're finished breakfast and getting ready. They walk to campus hands interlocked. Tyler walks him to class and doesn't want to leave him and kisses him until the very last second they have, right before Isaks professor asks if he's joining.

They spend a lot of time at shows and concerts, whether it be an art exhibit or musical act, that's usually how they spend their weekends. Tyler really likes to cook so they usually always eat and bond over how good it is. Isak doesn't think about Even much, he's never in the position too. He doesn't go out to the same places anymore, he's on a completely different side of town so it feels like a new life for me which he can appreciate. 

.

The couple are currently having a picnic in the park, Isak wrapped in Tyler's arms.

"But what about Beethoven or Bach?" Isak chuckles and shakes his head,  "Baby, I told you I know nothing about old music especially ones without words. I can appreciate when you play for me but that's it."

"Alright, alright. I guess I can take that." Tyler says kissing his cheek.  "I have a show coming up next week, it's out of town, could potentially win a scholarship"

"What day?"

"Thursday"

Isak pouts looking at him,  "I have class"

"It's okay" Tyler says. "As long as I get a good luck text right before" 

"Of course" Isak says and leans up to kiss his lips.  "Are we still going to that house party to tonight? "

Tyler nods, "Want to dance with you" He says pecking his face.  "Show everyone how fine my boyfriend is"

Isak giggles and pushes Tyler down on the blanket and sits on his lap. 

"You know whatever you're about to do,  I'm not sure if it's appropriate to do in a public park."

"And what is it I was going to do?" Isak as leaning down to his lips. 

"It wouldn't have been PG with the way you're looking at me" Isak kisses his lips softly, "We're going to have fun tonight at that party" He says suggestively. 

"Yes sir" Tyler winks 

.

Tylers show was about 30 minutes outside of Oslo. Before he had to join the rest of the qualifiers at his school on the bus, him and Isak made love, taking all the time in the world. Isak stood by the door naked and handed Tyler his bags and kissed him, goodbye.

Isak didn't do much over the weekend without Tyler. He missed going out but knew he couldn't go to his favorite spots without running into his ex and his best friends so he had become a bit of a homebody but on the plus side, he got back into art. His hand was more steady with it being a while after the whole incident.  

.

When Tyler returns on Sunday evening, Isak has dinner waiting for them. When Isak hears the door opening, he runs and opens it before Tyler could and throws himself in his arms. Tyler catches him and hugs him back, "I missed you"

 "Missed you too" Isak kisses his cheek and pulls back, bringing his bags inside.

"I made dinner"

"Smells delicious" he compliments. "Let me just wash my hands" Isak nods and closes the front door as Tyler heads to the bathroom. Isak pours them glasses of wine and makes sure Tyler's welcome back dinner is set. When Tyler joins him and sits down,  Isak throws his legs over Tyler lap,  "Made your favorite"

Tyler shakes his head and leans in to nuzzle his nose to Isaks, "You're my favorite"

Isak shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes, "Eat and then tell me about your show" 

They chow down a bit and Tyler starts explaining the outline of the competition and what the weekend consisted of. Though, he didn't win, someone came up afterwards and was interested in hearing more of his music which was a huge deal. While they're talking and catching up, there's a ring at the doorbell. Isak gets up and kisses the top of Tyler's head, "I got it"

He heads to the front door and opens it, seeing an unfamiliar face, "Um hi"

"Hello, does Tyler live here?"

"Yes" Isak says confused  "Do you need something from him?'

The boy pulls flowers from his back and tries to give them to Isak, "Can you tell him I had a really lovely time over the weekend? I forgot to get his number but spoke to someone who goes to his school and yeah. sorry youre his roommate, you don't care, can you just let him know" Isaks jaw is clenched as he turns around to Tyler who's not even paying attention. Isak clears his throat and his boyfriend looks up and hops up upon seeing the face at the door

He uncomfortably walks over, "Hi. what are you doing here"

"We didn't get to exchange numbers, I bought you these."

Tyler awkwardly bites the corner of his mouth, "I'm okay" He says and hands them back and closes the door in his face. Tyler turns around and sees Isak leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck was that?"

Tyler sighs apologetically, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Were you even going to tell me that you fucking slept with someone? That you cheated on me? That's exactly what he's talking about,  isn't it?"

"I'm sorry baby,  I was away and I was missing you --'

"So you couldn't be without me for a couple of nights and you go off and fuck whoever gives you attention?" He yells. "You're so fucking bad at this,  the least you could have done is made sure he didn't come following you back.  Way to blow your cover"

"Why are you making this a big deal? You forgave Even so many times!!" He says accusingly.

And that sets Isak off because Tyler didn't know jackshit about him and Evens relationship.

"I never forgave Even!!! I never had to.  Because he never fucking promised me anything. You did!!" and with tears begging to fall, he turns away and leaves out the front door. 

.

Isak moves out two days later and makes sure to get his things when Tyler isn't there.  He leaves the key on the table and moves back in with his mom and all he's been able to think about is Even.  

He's go out to Babylon the next weekend, needing to have fun and forget that catastrophe of a relationship.  

When he gets inside,  he ask an older man to buy him a drink and the man does so without hesitation.  Once he's feeling good, he heads out to the dance floor and starts dancing, shaking his hips, eyes closed. A guy grabs onto his hips gently.  Isak turns to look up towards him and smiles. He's cute, Isak thinks.  They dance for a while and kiss for a little bit. The guy eventually takes Isaks hand leading him to the backroom and walking out of the backroom, there he is.  Even. 

They catch each other's gaze and Even looks up at the guy recognizing it's not Isaks boyfriend.  They don't exchange a word and slip right by each other. 

When he's done with his trick, he returns to the main floor and goes back to the bar. He sees Even and hesitantly walks over to him,  "Buy me a drink?" He ask.

"Tyler can buy you a drink"

"We're, we're done.  We broke up. "

"Ahh, you've come to your senses about the foolishness of monogamy."

Isak rolls his eyes,  "He cheated on me. It was all stupid"

 "Almost as stupid as falling for his bullshit in the first place.  Didn't I tell you this stuff before? People can't settle down.  They're all brainwashed to believe they need to be with one person, everyone is selfish, that's why I'm honest from the get go, you know how my life works,  someone chooses if they want to be in it or not" Even shrugs and begins to walk off.

"Well if you're so smart, why did you let me leave in the first place?" Isak calls out loudly.  Even turns back to look at him and walks off without a word. 

.

Isak is drunk about two hours later, seeing Even and that conversation kind of pushed him over the edge.

He's been looking for Even for a solid 20 minutes and concludes that he left.  He leaves the club himself and heads to Evens loft. Though he's drunk, he's easily able to walk steady. After so many drunken run in's with the police at house parties in high school,  he's mastered this.  He arrives and waits until someone leaves through the front door and he slips inside heading upstairs. 

He knocks on the metal door. He hears footsteps and soon the door is sliding open.  Isak is surprised to see no one else with Even. 

Isak begins to come in when Even puts a hand to his chest, "What are you doing?"

"Coming inside" He says innocently with drunken, glass eyes.

"For what?"

"I was looking for you all night.  I wanted to talk "

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Even!!" He whines.  "I'm drunk, are you going to make me leave right now? Someone can hurt me,  I'm so cute, they'll try to take me "

Even rolls his eyes and steps aside letting Isak in.  Even closes the front door and looks back at Isak sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Isak ask quietly.

"What?" Even ask, back against the door.

"Why didn't you stop me from leaving?"

"You made your own decision, you wanted something else, you went and got it" He says simply

"Well I didn't" He yells back angrily. "You should have told me to stay. If you're smart, you would have told me I was making the biggest mistake and would live to regret it. "

"Well you learned"

"All I needed was you to say you loved me.  And as usual,  you never did"

"And I never will." Isak gets up angrily and looks up at him,  "Why are you being like this?"

 "You're drunk and you need to go to sleep, then we can talk tomorrow"

"Even!!" He whines hitting his chest.  "Go to bed" Even tells him. Isak heads off to the bedroom to Evens bed

"I meant the couch!!" He calls out and groans following Isak. He goes to his room and Isak is tucked under the blankets. He doesn't have the energy to drag Isak out of it so he lies down on his side and passes out. 

.

Isak wakes up annoyed with the sun hitting his eyelids.  He pulls the blanket over his head and rolls over, hitting a body. He pulls the blanket down and sees Even.  He sits up and the memories of last night hits him.  He wipes his tired eyes as he hears Even say, "There's a bottle of water on your side" Isak looks on the floor and gulps the bottle of water down.

"Sorry I came here." Isak says.

"It's fine,  why are you here anyway?" 

Isak shrugs, "Drunk me missed you and realized I made a mistake"

"And sober you?" He questions.

"Wished I realized how good I had it before and that the honesty I had with you is incomparable to anything else and what you gave me was better than what he could. And I want it back. "

 "Isak, you --"

Even quiets down as Isak climbs into his lap,  "I know what you want from me and know what to expect of this.  And am ready now" 

"Are you?" Isak nods in response. Even caresses Isaks cheek gently,  runs his thumb over his lips,  his nose and his brows, "I did miss you"

Isak cracks a smile, "Really?"

Even nods and leans in to softly kiss Isak, "So much" He murmurs. Isak lies Even down and kisses him, hands running up and down his chest.

They make out for a while, dry humping each other, working each other up. When they are both bare and Even runs his fingers down to Isaks bum to open him up, Isak stops him. Isak move to kneel on the side of Evens body and tries to turn the man's body over. Evens brows furrow in confusion as he looks up at Isak. Isak nods answering the unspoken question and turns Even over on his stomach, "I  promise it'll be good, I've learned from the best" And Even let's Isak take him, Isak being the first and only person he's ever bottomed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make Isak and Tylers longer than a chapter because I remember watching the show and being so annoyed that Justin and Ethan were together for so long. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless


	10. eternal love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this take a month to complete ? pure procrastination and I apologize. but hope you love and there is one chapter left !

Things resumed back to normal in the loft. The boys were back together and everything was looking up.  It had been 6 months,  Isak is in his second semester in university and Even is soon taking a trip to Italy to close an account that will bring him in a good chunk of money. 

They're saying their goodbyes.  Isak has his arms wrapped around Even, whispering to him how much he loves him and will miss him for the week.

"You'll be okay baby,  just a week. Get some work done, go out partying. Have a good time for me,  okay?"

Isak nods and leans up to kiss Even again,  "Is the driver here?"

Even nods, "The boys are heading out soon, go with them,  yeah?" Isak nods, kisses him again and says his final goodbye.  He turns to look at the empty loft when Even leaves. He goes to get dressed and texts Magnus and Mahdi they're all going to Babylon.

.

 They meet up a half hour later at the bar. They're catching up, talking about what damage they'll get up to while Even is out of town. They're laughing and drinking. It's when Magnus and Mahdi say they'll be right back to go the bathroom that it happens. Isak turns back to the bar to order another drink when he suddenly hears a loud noise and an explosion of sorts and everything is chaos and blackness.

.

_Breaking News, There has been an explosion at the famous gay club, Babylon. There have been 4 deaths that we know of. We are currently getting updates as we speak. Citizens are encouraged to stay away from the downtown district._

Evens heart falls as he hears the announcement sitting in the back of the taxi. He doesn't know how to react but he immediately yells to the driver to turn around, all he can think about is Isak.

"We're going to the airport, no?" 

"No!!! Turn around and drive as close as you can to Babylon." The driver takes direction and makes a U turn.  Even is absolutely panicking and calls Magnus, who he is gobsmacked answers.

"Even, where are you?? Are you at the airport- you won't believe---"

"Where's Isak? Is he okay?" He interrupts panicked. 

"I don't know,  I think he's still inside, Even"

"Where's Mahdi?"

"With me, outside"

"Can't one of you go look for him??" He ask increasingly getting impatient, the panic in his voice very clear.

"It's chaos, Even.  You want us to go back inside a decomposing building? They're trying to get everyone out, I'm sure he's okay"

"Fucking shit" He mutters to himself and hangs up,  knowing they're close by. When he sees the flashing lights from ambulances, he ask the driver to stay there and he'll pay for the time waiting. 

He hops out of the car and runs up to Babylon, frantically looking for anyone he knows. He immediately spots Marianne and goes up to her, patting her shoulder.

She turns around and sighs a sign of relief seeing Even, hugging him.

"Is he with you?" Even shakes his head, "I was on my way to the airport when I heard, I'm going to try to find him" He heads to the entrance and slips inside amidst the chaos, immediately feeling smoke entering his throat. He calls Isaks name loudly as he walks though ignoring the safety crew announcing _if you are able,  please exit the building._ He walks past bodies being rolled on cloth and hurt people being bought out in stretchers, the bar is completely turned into dust,  the top floor has fallen and it's a literal nightmare

And that's when he sees him.  Getting up from the floor, black smoke on the side of his face,  coughing his lungs up 

"Isak!"

The boy looks up and his face instantly softens as he walks over to Even and wraps his arms around him

"God, I'm so happy you're okay" Even breathes into this ear. Even takes his hand and they head outside and Isak sees his mom instantly breaking out in tears. He gives a weak smile and goes to hug her, "I'm okay, I'm okay"

"Of course you are baby, I'm so relieved"

Isak feels Even gently touch his hand and turns around to him, and rests against his chest, "You are going to miss the flight"

Even nods, "It's okay,  I was in the cab and turned back around when I heard, I was so fucking scared" He chuckles disbelieving.

"I'm so fucking happy you are okay. That you're alive....Because I love you." He says softly in his ear. Isak pulls back with wide eyes looking up at Even, he's in utter shock. Did Even just say what he thought he heard? Even could read all the confusion on his face and smiles pulling him back into him and whispers i l _ove you_ repeatedlyin his ear and Isak tries not to choke up with his face buried into Evens shoulder.  He looks up to him and kisses his lips

"I need to get back to the taxi to get home. They're holding my stuff."

Isak nods and kisses him, "Gonna stay at my mom's tonight" 

"Okay" Even smiles lovingly, caressing his hand before walking off. "See you tomorrow" 

.

The next morning, Isak is on his way over to Evens after a little bit of restless night. He unlocks the front door and smiles to Even seeing him in the kitchen. 

"Hi" Even greets.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Should be asking that to you"

"I'm good, I'm better" Isak says walking into the kitchen, pressing his body against the front of Evens, looking up at him

"Did you eat?" Even ask

"Mhmm, mom and I got breakfast this morning"

"That's good.  Good. So did you hear what I said to you last night?" He ask smoothly. 

Isak nods while looking up at him feeling Evens hand run along his back.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I mean it feels like I've been waiting forever to hear that and I was happy--" 

"Good because I want you to marry me"

Isak looks at him startled and then chuckles, "Even,  don't be ridiculous"

"I'm not being ridiculous" He genuinely replies.

"You do not want to get married, the only reason you're saying that is because you're freaked out at what happened at Babylon. You think marriage is a heteronormative joke Mr. I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking" 

"You're right" He says simply. " But as much as I despised it, I'm just as passionately behind the idea now"

Isak smiles and leans up to kiss him,  "I love you but no. I'm not going to marry someone who I know doesnt really want that and the marriage is doomed to fail.  You want to fuck everyone with a dick, I want to settle down with my country manor outside of this city. You dont want that. Once everything goes back to normal around here, so will you." He caresses his cheek with his thumb,  pecks his lips and strides to the bedroom 

.

And things still didn't particularly go back to normal. The next weekend Even is taking him on some kind of trip outside of Oslo. They've only been driving for a half hour and Isak is getting impatient. 

"Even" He whines. "Where are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere"

"Oh stop complaining" He reaches over and squeezes his thigh. "It's only 10 minutes left" When Even eventually slows down the car, Isak looks outside to a building that somewhat resembles a rustic palace.

Isak follows Even and gets out of the car, following him to the door.

"Do you like it?" Even ask casually opening the door.

"Yeah, its beautiful but what are we doing? We can't just go into someone's house"

"It's not someone else's, I bought it" he says casually closing the door behind Isak entering as the boy freezes, looking up at him, "You did what?" He says baffled. 

"I bought it."

Isak is looking at him with brows raised, "You bought this?" He spins in a circle and shakes his head in disbelief and turns back to Even, "You bought this?" He ask again, his voice an octave higher. 

Even is smirking all the while watching his man taking in the space, "You said you wanted a country manor." 

"I didnt think you'd actually buy one. But..but why?"

Even shrugs, "To prove to the person I love how much I love him" He says licking his lips with a smug look in his eye. Isak looks at him lovingly and chuckles humorously, "Wow, this is a dream but Even, I told you"

"You won't marry me" Even completes. "But I just wanted to give you everything. I want to show the man I love that I will give him anything, do anything, be anything to make him happy"

Isak feels like he's in a simulation because how is this is the same guy he fell in love with. The one who was so insistent upon classifying every married gay as a sad excuse for an imitation heteronormative tradition. "I--its" Isak stutters. "You bought this?" He has to ask again

Even shrugs,  "It's for the man of my dreams. I also sold the loft"

"Without even knowing what my answer would be?"

"I'm taking a chance on love"

Isak scoffs and looks at the place, processing everything happening. This is everything he wanted, with the man he wants and it's a little surreal because he told himself this wasn't going to happen with Even as much as wanted that but it is . It's happening. Even wants to commit to him.

He turns back to him, sucking on his bottom lip, "Then you mean it" he says emotionally. 

Even nods in reply, "More than you know"

"Then okay"

Isak notices the twinkle in Evens eye when he agrees but is teasing him, "Okay what?"

"Okay, I'll marry you" He says trying to contain his bright smile. 

"You sure?" 

Isak rolls his eyes and walks over to him, grabbing him by his shirt, "Are you sure?"

"100%" He says definitely. 

"Then so am I" Isak replies. "I just want to know you're doing this because you want to and not because the explosion scared you."

"I do want this Isak, I do. Sure Babylon made me come to terms with it and tell you but God knows I've been feeling this way long before last night "

Isak blushes and smiles, looking up at him, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me" He giggles 

"Fuck, We're getting married." Even chuckles picking Isak up in his arms. "You're gonna marry me?"

"Yes" Isak giggles. 

"Are you gonna marry me?" Even ask louder. 

"Yes, yes baby. We're getting married!!!!" He laughs as he looks down at Even and kisses his lips. The laughs slow down in the kiss and it's more sensual, more loving and Even carefully kneels down to the floor and lies Isak down.  They christen their new place with hot but passionate engaged love and just when they thought sex between them couldn't have gotten any better, it did just that  

 .

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" Magnus spits out his coffee as he looks at the invitation he just opened from the envelope.

Mahdi turns from the kitchen, "What the hell are you on about?" 

"Even and Isak are fucking getting married." he chuckles humorously. "Are they kidding? I can't believe---Even. married. What kind of simulation are we living in?" 

"I'm stuck on the part where we had to find out through a card in the mail and he didn't tell us"

"They're probably too busy having all the premarital freshly engaged sex they can."

.

"Oh fuck baby, oh fuckk!!!!!" Isak screams as Even pounds him from behind. He should not be letting him fuck him again. Not when he knows his body is going to keep hating him for being so sore and not recovering from all the fucking theyve already done but engaged sex is a new undiscovered life and he's basking in the glory.

"Isak, I'm so close. I need you to come with me" He nods burying his face into the sheets, back arched as he wraps his hand around his leaking erection. His mouth is open, heavily breathing into the sheets. He feels Even so deep inside of him and the sounds Even makes gets him off more than anything. He's not particularly noisy but when he's close, he definitely is and Isak can come instantly just closing his eyes and soaking up his fiance's pleasure. And he does. He suddenly releases and Even does the same right inside of him, holding a death grip onto his hips, riding out his orgasm. 

"Fucking hell" Even collapses on top of Isaks back. "I think my dick is gonna fall off" he chokes out while catching his breath.

"My asshole will never be the same" Isak breathes out just as wrecked. Even cleans Isak up with a spare flannel. After they recover,.Even gets up and pulls Isak out of bed, "We need to shower."

Isak pouts, "Not yet, my ass hurts baby. You fucked me too much, I can't walk"

"You're so dramatic"

Isak raises his eyebrows with a teasing way, "Does it bother you? You probably shouldn't marry me then."

"Never, you're already mine. Now let's go" he picks Isak off the bed and lies him on his shoulder as they walk to the shower.

"Is this how you're gonna walk me to the hotel room after our reception so we can have married sex like this?"

"God Isak, its all you talk about. You can't wait to marry me, can you?" he ask putting him down.

Isak shakes his head and wraps his arms around Evens neck, "It's gonna be the best day of my fucking life"

Even smiles bashfully and leans in softly sucking on Isaks bottom lip, "Mine too...Now get in" he pulls away, the moment is over and he pats Isaks bum so he can make his way into the shower.


	11. moment in time

The day of Isak and Evens wedding, they wake up in their country manor together on their massive bed, though cuddled onto 1/4 of it. Isak opens his eyes looking up to the small glass window in the ceiling, seeing the sun hit against the pane, the trees blowing in the wind. And he's happy.

Him and Even didn't spend the night before apart because fuck conventional norms and traditions that didn't feel necessary to them. He leans over and kisses Evens cheek.

"Wake up,  you're getting married today" Even groans pulling the blanket up. 

"You can't back out now,  babe"

"It's like 8, the wedding is at 16."

"It's 830 and I need to make myself pretty."

Even tugs the blanket down and looks at Isak, "You don't need to do anything to look pretty, I'm seeing you fresh out of sleeping, there's no need to glam"

"I do what I want" He teases. 

"I'm gonna take a shower" Isak says and gets ready to climb out of bed.

Even catches the grip on Isaks wrist, "Let's have sex first"

"We'll have all the sex after the wedding"

Even pouts, "One last premarital sex?"

"If you get up and join me in the shower" Isak giggles and runs off and Even jumps up, never one to decline an offer like that

.

They get to the venue around 1 to make sure everything is set before guests start arriving at 3. The couple wanted to get ready together but their friends insisted otherwise.  The wedding was taking place at a nature reserve apart of a resort. 

When both of the men get word that the ceremony is about to start, their best friends are already up front with the officiant.  Even didn't care to walk down the aisle, so he also waiting at the front of the aisle. The wedding officially started, some of their loved ones, walking down the aisle and when Isak turns a corner, Even just wants to run and kiss him.  Isak is in a blue navy suit he fell in love with and was insistent upon wearing.

His mom let go of his arm, stepping aside as she let him go off to his fiancee. 

Isak gave Even a quick kiss,  "You look so hot"

Even chuckles softly, "So do you" The officiant gives a typical speech and before they know it, its time for their vows.

"Do you want me to go first?" Isak ask softly. Even nods as Isak clears his throat,  "So I actually prepared something but I don't feel like reading off a paper so Im just going to speak how I feel. Well first, I didn't ever ever think this day with come and if it did,  I didn't think it would be with you.  I love you and I wanted it but for those who don't know,  Even has been very anti marriage, relationships and commitment even before I've known him.  One of the first conversations we had was you telling me not to expect much out of this but I think I won" He winks. 

"There are no words I can use to describe how I feel for you and how elated I am that you want to spend your life with me. We've created so many great memories together and I'm so ready for a lifetime together with you, I love you so much" The audience claps and awws.

So it's Evens turn. 

"Okay well, I need to read off my paper" He starts off, drawing a laughter from the crowd.

"Um I'm a bit overwhelmed, I know people grow up and envision this day,  planning every last detail but I hadn't. I didn't because growing up,  there was never a stable couple around me,  nothing to idolize after or foresee my future as, so I told myself I would just enjoy my life and do what I want.  Then you came along" He smiles up at Isak.

"When I first saw you,  there was something about you.  Youre beautiful, yeah but you drew me in and you never gave up on trying to get me and I'm so happy you didn't. I struggled and had a really hard time growing in my life" He begins to get choked up.  Isak grabs one of his hands kissing it,  "It's okay" He whispers

"And I didn't ever think I could be this fucking happy and be with someone so fucking amazing, sometimes I still find it hard to believe.  We fit into each other's lives so seamlessly and knowing I wanted to spend my life with you was a very easy conclusion. I know you always talk about how I saved you back then with the accident but baby,  you saved me too. So much. You are such a light in my life and everyone you know and I love you."  Even looks up at him and smiles tucking his paper away. 

When the officiant finally pronounces them,  husband and husband,  Isak slams his lips into his, pressing their bodies together muttering _,I love you so much,_   over and over again.

When they pull back,  they walk back down the aisle together, and once they're out of sight, they're all over each other.  Once they get into a building on the property, Even drags him to the quickest empty room and has his way with him. 

.

When they are both spent and fucked out, they begin to get dressed, "We need to go the reception" Isak says breathlessly

"You're gonna dance with me?"

"If I can walk by the time I get out there"

 They leave the empty room and walk hand in hand to the reception. When they walk in, everyone stands up, cheers and claps as they enter. Music is playing, they walk around greeting and thanking their individual guests for coming. 

As Isak is talking, silence falls among the space and he hears Evens voice on a mic, "I would like my husband to dance with me" He says bashfully. Isak giggles seeing Even and strides over to him, wrapping his arms around him, "A wedding dance? How traditional of you. We didn't even pick out a song" 

"I got it covered" He winked .

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
_You made me feel as though I was enough_  
_We danced the night away, we drank too much_  
_I held your hair back when_  
_You were throwing up_

They're swaying to the song, Isak resting his head on Evens chest. 

 _I knew I loved you then_  
_But you'd never know_  
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
_I know I needed you_  
_But I never showed_  
_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

Isak looks up at Even and gives him a soft kiss, "Why did you choose this one?"

"You know why" He replies giving him another kiss. 

"Why were you so hesitant about telling me you loved me?" Isak decides to ask.

"I guess because this all new for me and I was a little scared of coming to terms with it"

"But now?"

"I'll tell you I love you everyday" He says brightly. 

 _I'm so in love with you_  
_And I hope you know_  
_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
_We've come so far my dear_  
_Look how we've grown_

Isak kind of forgets that their family and friends are surrounding them and wraps his hand around the back of Evens head and pulls him down for a deep kiss. He slides his tongue in his mouth, pulling Even closer to him as his husband wraps his arms around his lower back.

"You're driving me crazy, baby" Even mutters into to the kiss.

Isak pulls back with a flushed face and tinted lips, "I'll do that later" The next song comes on and people come up the join the newly married couple. 

"I can't believe this is my life now" Even says shockingly. Magnus comes running up patting their butts, "Congrats, love birds. You've officially domesticated"

The couple laughs and continues dancing to the music, surrounded by all their loved ones, here to celebrate them.

And in that very moment, they knew that this life they created for themselves was the best version and there was no universe other than this one where they could be any happier. 


End file.
